Hold on Never Leave
by Me A Genius
Summary: Pam and Wayne arrange Emily to get married to a guy. Emily is scared to come out of the closet. Emily and Paige like each other a lot but won't admit it. If people find out Paige and Emily are gay they will face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_Emily's POV_

My parents are forcing me to be married to Nate St. Germain. It's an arranged marriage and I don't have a say in it and I would have said no if I could. My parents think he is sweet, smart and a wonderful guy, but my parents are wrong because he is a bully in school. I tell him not to bully anyone but he yells at me and tell me to shut up. My parents and his parents are setting up for the wedding and I really wish I wasn't here and I don't love him and I will never will.

I'm scare to come out the closet because my parents will make me go to straight camp. Not many people accept gay people and I don't know anyone in this school that is gay. But my best friends Toby and Hanna know that I like girls and they accept me and I'm so happy they do. They never told anyone about my secret and I trust them with my life.

I have huge crush on Paige McCullers and I love her brown eyes and smile. I see her talking to Sydney Driscoll, Mona Vanderwaal and Noel Kahn. They are popular and everyone wants to be their friends but Paige and Sydney are on the swim team with me. When I'm around Paige I feel super nervous and I start to stutter. One time in freshman year, I kind of talked to her but I was stuttering my bike had a flat tire and Paige fixed my bike for me. That was the only time she spoke to me. But Paige is straight and I have to stop having a crush on her but its too hard.

''Stop drooling over her.'' Hanna said.

''I'm not drooling over her.'' I said and I take out my text books from my locker.

''I don't believe you.'' Hanna said.

''She is straight and she doesn't like girls. Plus she is dating Shawn Bellion and he is popular and every girls wants to date him.'' I said.

Shawn is on the guys swim team and every girl has a crush on him. Some girls' say he has perfect hair, body and smile but the other girls don't like that Paige is dating him.

''He is hot but not my type. And you need to stop stuttering when you are around her.'' Hanna said.

We walk to class together and we see Paige and Shawn kiss each other then they walk away from each other.

''I know but I can't help it. She makes me nervous and I don't know what to do.'' I said.

Paige has class with us and she sits in front of us. And my stomach feels weird and I start to feel nervous. Paige turns around and looks at us.

''Can I borrow a pen?'' Paige asked.

''Um s-s-sure I-I-I.'' I stutter and I feel like a fool.

''What Emily is trying to say, yes you can borrow a pen.'' Hanna said.

Hanna takes my pen and give it to Paige.

''Thanks, I will return it when class is over.'' Paige said and she turns around again.

Hanna whisper.

''That went well.'' Hanna said and she laughs.

''Shut up.'' I said.

Class is going slow and it's boring. I like science class but the teacher makes it so boring. Toby doesn't have class with us and I have another class with Paige and its wood-shop. Science class went by fast and I'm so happy about that then Paige stands next to me and Hanna.

''Here is your pen and thank you.'' Paige said and she gives me the pen and I take.

''A-a-anytime.'' I stutter.

''Um sure.'' Paige said and walks away.

''You seriously need to step up your game.'' Hanna said.

''I know. I don't know how not be nervous around her.'' I whine.

''We can look online how not to stutter, that can help you.'' Hanna said.

''We can try.'' I said.

I go to wood-shop class but Toby and Hanna don't have the same class with me. Paige and her friends come into class they are laughing and talking, they sit in front of me. They are asking Paige how the date went with Shawn, but Paige is trying to change the subject but they won't stop asking.

''Okay class, I'm going to assign partners for this project and it will be two in each group. Once I assign your partners don't bother asking me to change it because I won't.'' Mr. Mendes said.

Mr. Mendes starts assign everyone with their partners.

''Last group, Emily Fields and Paige McCullers you two will be partners. So for the project each group will have to make something together like a clock, bird house and other stuff. Talk it over with your partner then let me know so I can write it down. This project will be your final grade, meaning if you and your partner don't do well then there is no chance of passing this class.'' Mr. Mendes said.

Everyone sits with their partners and Paige sits next to me and she smiles at me.

''So, what do you want to make?'' Paige said.

''I-I-I d-don't know.'' I said and I feel like hiding right now.

''I think a bird house would be easy to get an A plus. Want to make a bird house?'' Paige said.

''S-s-sure.'' I said.

''Cool. I will tell him and I will be right back.'' Paige said and I nod.

Paige stands up and tells Mr. Mendes what we will make. Then she comes back and tells me what he said.

''He said, we can start now and we will have four weeks to make it. And we can't change it once we pick it that's it.'' Paige said.

We get up and put on the safety goggles.

''I-I-I d-don't know w-what to do.'' I said.

''I will tell you what to do. I did it before with my grandfather.'' Paige said and I nod.

We grab the wood then Paige grabs the tape measure and she starts to measure.

''We have to measure so we can know how much wood we will use. Do you know how to use power tools?'' Paige said.

''N-no.'' I said.

''I will teach you.'' Paige said.

Paige starts to tell me every name of each tool and what it does. There so many tools in the class room and Mr. Mendes starts to walk around to make sure we are doing our work.

Paige grabs a pencil and starts to mark with an X.

''Now I want you to take the wood to the table saw to cut the wood we need.'' Paige said.

I shake my head no.

''I-I-I can't.'' I said.

''Scare you will get cut?'' Paige said.

''Y-y-yeah.'' I said.

''I will show you how to use it but I won't do the project alone. Don't be scare of the machine and you won't be scare to use it.'' Paige said and I nod.

I follow Paige to the table saw and I watch Her do it. She has a nice ass but I look away so no one will notice I checked her out. Paige does it again and wants me to try it. I grab the wood and I feel scare by the table saw, I place the wood down and I push against the blade but I messed up. The wood is uneven and too short.

''Not bad for your first try.'' Paige said and we smile.

Paige grabs another wood and tells me what to do and what not to do. I'm really surprised that Paige knows so much about wood and stuff, I would have never guessed it.

After school Hanna walks me home and I didn't had swim practice today. Hanna went home and I go inside to my house. I see my mom and Nate's mom Kelly talking about the wedding then Nate comes into the living room with my dad and his dad Ryan.

''What is going on?'' I asked.

''Today we are going to pick our outfits for the wedding and other stuff. So leave your books and we will leave now.'' Mom said and I nod.

I go to my room to leave my books then Nate comes into my room and I don't feel safe.

''What do you want?'' I asked.

''Don't embarrass me today and I mean it.'' Nate said with a glare.

''We should go now.'' I said and I try to leave my room but he grabbed my arm really hard.

''Embarrass me today and I will make you suffer.'' Nate said still grabbing my arm hard.

''Let me go now!'' I yelled.

He lets go of my arm and he pushed me against the bed.

''Next time I won't be easy on you.'' Nate said and he leaves my room.

I wanted to cry right now and run away.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I got really happy in the inside that Emily Fields is my partner for wood-shop. I have a crush on Emily but it will never happen because she is getting married and she is straight. It is a small town so everyone knows everything, I don't like living here because it's too many judgmental people.

I'm gay and I can't come out of the closet because my dad doesn't like gay people. My mom likes gay people and she knows I'm gay, she supports in anything I do I'm so happy about that. Shawn Bellion, is my fake boyfriend and he is gay too we just agree to date so our parents won't send us to straight camp.

But only Sydney and Mona knows about me and Shawn that we are gay. I knew Mona and Sydney since we were babies. But Shawn and I we know the best secret parties in this town and other places. We mostly lie to our parents then we go out to party for the night. My parents like him and my dad wants me to marry him, my mom wants me to marry who I truly love. Shawn has a boyfriend and his boyfriend Harry knows about our fake relationship. Harry is good guy and I like him plus we get along. Shawn knows about my crush and he thinks Emily is gay but he is wrong.

I'm in Shawn's room and he is working out and I'm just doing my homework.

''I think Emily is gay.'' Shawn said and he is doing push-ups.

''She is straight and she is getting married to Nate.'' I said.

''I saw her checking out Sydney's ass yesterday at lunch. She didn't notice that I saw her.'' Shawn said.

''Yeah right, I don't believe you.'' I said.

''I'm telling you the truth. I bet you fifty dollars that Emily is gay.'' Shawn said and he starts to sit ups.

''Okay deal. But how we will know?'' I said.

''She have to tell us that she is gay or we catch her kissing a girl. But one of has to be the first to find out.'' Shawn said.

''Okay deal let's do it.'' I said.

''I finished my workout. Now give me a hug.'' Shawn said.

''No! You are too sweaty.'' I said and I start to move away.

''You are hurting my feelings. Please one hug.'' Shawn said laughing.

He sticks out his arms and I keep moving away. He grabbed me from behind and gives me a bear a hug and he smells really bad.

''Shawn!'' I yelled.

He starts to laugh and he lets go of me.

''So funny.'' Shawn said.

''Eww, you stink go shower.'' I said and he won't stop laughing.

''Fine I will shower.'' Shawn said.

''Alright you do that and I'm going home.'' I said.

We do our handshake and I leave and I get on my bike to get home.

 _-Next day at the Rosewood country club-_

I work in the kitchen because I want to be a chef when I get older. But I have to start from the bottom then go up. The chef is a jackass but he is one of the best chefs in the state. It's my part time job and I like working in the kitchen and I'm learning a lot. Now they have me adding herbs and spices to the chicken and it's a lot of work because I have to do it more than four food trays of chicken.

''Paige when you are done don't forget to peel the onions.'' Chef said.

''Yes Chef.'' I said.

''Are you most done with the chicken? Because I have to start cooking them.'' Chef said.

''I just need three more and I'm done.'' I said.

''Just hurry up.'' Chef said and he walks away.

I hate peeling the onions but my mom showed me a trick how not cry. She said chew any type of gum then start to peel the onions and I won't cry. I did it last time and it worked I didn't cry not one time.

I finally finished with the chicken now I have to peel the onions. I start to chew gum and I start to peel the onions. I listen to music while I do it because I have do a whole bag of onions that I have to peel.

Couple hours later I finally go home and I'm really tired and I smell. Shawn came over so we can hang out in my room. I take quick shower and get dressed. My parents went out for the night but my grandfather is downstairs watching TV. We ordered pizza and we sit with my grandfather and he has Alzheimer's disease, we spend time with him so he won't feel alone. He takes his treatments every day.

"Who are you?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm your granddaughter and my name is Paige." I said and he just nods.

"Wanna get ice cream?" Shawn asked

"Where are we?" Grandpa asked

"We live in Rosewood and this is our house." I said.

Shawn help him put on his socks and shoes then I help him fix his shirt and he puts on his hat. He used to be a zoo keeper and loved all kinds of animals, and he loved teaching adults and kids about animals.

We walk towards the ice cream shop. Grandpa starts to tell us random stories and he calls me Stevie and he calls Shawn the wrong name he calls him Daniel.


	2. Sometimes I wish

_Emily's POV_

Toby and Hanna came over today to help me not to stutter around Paige. Hanna thinks it's cute that I stutter around her but I don't think it's cute. Toby and Hanna looked up online for tips to help not stutter and they will help me, but I really hope it will work because I can't even hold a decent conversation with her.

''Okay, I will pretend to be Paige and you will be yourself. Just remember the steps.'' Hanna said.

Toby just sits on my bed to watch Hanna help me.

''Hey baby.'' Hanna said and she always trying to mimic Paige's voice.

Toby just laughs at us.

''Why would even Paige say hey baby?'' I asked.

''Because I think she is gay and she would say that to you. Come on stay in character.'' Hanna said and Toby can't stop laughing.

''First of all, Paige is not gay and even if she was gay I wouldn't be her type.'' I said.

''Have you looked yourself? You are every gay girl's type. Come on let's go over the step again.'' Hanna said.

First step is mentally and physically relax and tell myself that I will do okay.

Second step is don't over think everything and think before I say something.

Third step is I shouldn't feel bad if I say something wrong by mistake.

Fifth step is don't sweat the small stuff.

I follow the steps and Hanna is still trying to pretend to be Paige and Toby is just laughing.

''Hey baby.'' Hanna said and I still think Paige won't say that to me.

''H-hi Paige.'' I said.

''Wanna hang out after school?" Hanna asked.

''I-I will like that.'' I said.

''Not bad, you didn't stutter a lot like before. But it was really funny how Hanna was trying to be Paige.'' Toby said smiling.

''Now you can talk to Paige in wood-shop class without being nervous. Maybe ask her to hangout sometimes?'' Hanna said.

''I just don't get it, I signed up for art class but I got stuck with wood-shop. I don't mind because Paige is my partner but I never signed up for that class.'' I said.

''Strange, I signed up for wood-shop but I got art class with Hanna.'' Toby said.

''Well I have something to say.'' Hanna said.

''What?'' Toby and I said together.

''I kind of paid Tony to switch class so you and Paige can be friends then date. And I didn't wanted wood-shop because it's boring, so he switched you and Toby classes.'' Hanna said.

''Paige is straight not gay. She is in love with Shawn and she should be happy.'' I said.

''You don't seem happy that she is in love with him.'' Toby said.

''I still have a crush on her and it's not easy to get over her. She is happy with Shawn and I'm stuck with Nate forever.'' I said.

''So you not mad for what I did?'' Hanna asked.

''I would be mad but to be honest this I'm happy I have another class with her. I thought science class would be the class I get with her.'' I said.

''Your welcome.'' Hanna said and I just smile at her.

Hanna and Toby are still helping me not to be nervous. But Toby and Hanna are just making me laugh and I couldn't hold it in I just laugh with them. They try to pretend what Paige will say to me but I don't she would ever say that to me. I really hope it would really work because I don't want to stutter all the time when I'm around her. Later we go out to eat lunch and they are still being silly and making me laugh.

 _-Next day-_

Today my riding my bike because I didn't wanted to stay home. I had to get out because my parents were getting annoying talking about the wedding, wish everything was simple. Then I hear something like a loud pop, I stop and get off my bike.

''Fuck!'' I yelled because my bike chain broke.

I'm far from my house and I'm in different neighborhood. I look around and I don't see anyone and I can't fix my bike chain.

''Hey Emily.'' Paige said and she is holding grocery shopping bags.

''H-hi Paige.'' I said.

''Need help? I noticed your bike chain is broken. I can help you and my house is down the block.'' Paige said.

''Yeah I-I-I need h-help.'' I said.

I'm trying to stay relax and not over think it.

''Do you have speech problem? I mean if you do don't be ashamed. It just that I never heard you speak without stuttering.'' Paige said and I pick up my bike.

We start to walk together.

''I'm n-n-nervous a-around you.'' I said.

''Don't be nervous around me. To let you know a secret when I'm super nervous my voice change into different voice tones. Meaning I have a high or low pitch voice then I have to clear my throat as if I'm sick.'' Paige said and I laugh.

''Sorry.'' I said.

''Don't be nervous but don't tell anyone about it. I rather stutter then having my voice change when I'm nervous.'' Paige said and I laughed again.

We arrived to her house and she opens the garage door then we go inside. There are a lot of boxes here inside the garage and she tries to make room for us. Then she place my bike upside down on the ground and she takes out a chair for me then I sit down.

''I will be right back and I have to take this to my mom.'' Paige said and I nod.

Paige goes inside the house and I quickly call Hanna. I tell her what happened.

''She thinks I have a speech problem.'' I said.

''Em, just remember the steps and stay relax. Don't over think everything then you will keep stuttering even more.'' Hanna said.

''Okay I will try not to over think it. I have to go she is coming back.'' I said and we hang up.

''Want a cookie? My mom made this and said I have to be a good host.'' Paige said.

''Thanks.'' I said.

She place the cookies and milk on the table and she starts to fix on my bike. I clear my mind so I won't say anything embarrassing to her. She looks so focused while fixing my bike and she looks cute.

''I-I can pay you.'' I said.

I'm really happy for myself because I didn't stutter a lot and it was only on one word.

''Don't worry about paying me and I just wanted to help you.'' Paige said.

''Ready for swim practice tomorrow?'' I asked and I can't stop smiling because I didn't stutter.

''Yeah I really can't wait. I been practicing on my timing and hopefully we will win against Ravenswood swim team.'' Paige said.

Ravenswood swim team has been beating us for three years straight and I really want to beat them.

''We will beat them.'' I said.

''Well your bike is fixed and it wasn't hard.'' Paige said.

I wasn't thinking and I just hugged her and she hugged me back. Then I kissed her cheek and break from the hug. She just smiles at me and I smile back at her.

''Wanna hang out?'' Paige asked and I'm really surprised she asked.

''S-sure.'' I said.

Then Shawn came over and they kissed on the lips. I stopped smiling because I wanted to hang out with Paige alone. I don't have anything against Shawn, but I get jealous when he can kiss her. I know she is straight but I had a crush on her for a long time.

''I have to go.'' I said.

''Oh I thought we were going to hang out.'' Paige said.

''Cool, what the three of us should do?'' Shawn asked.

''Next time.'' I said and I get on my bike and leave going to Hanna's house.

 _-Next day at swim practice-_

I'm by the pool and the water is really cold. I really wanted to hang out with Paige yesterday but I didn't wanted to be the third wheel. I just hope next time it will be Paige and I alone when we hang out.

''Emily, we need to talk.'' Nate said.

''Not now Nate and I need to focus.'' I said.

''It won't take long.'' Nate said.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''When we get married, I want you to quit the swim team and you will have to stop eating junk food. Because I don't want to be married to a fat wife and you have been gaining weight. I'm very serious and I want to have a wife who is skinny and not fat.'' Nate said and I look at myself.

''Hey asshole.'' Paige said and we look at her.

''Get lost.'' Nate said.

''First of all don't ever talk to her like that. Second she isn't fat and she great the way she is and if I hear you talking to her like that again then I will make you suffer.'' Paige said then Nate and Paige glare at each other.

''Don't ever talk to me like that because you have no idea who you are talking to.'' Nate said.

''Oh I'm so scared. Whatever little boy, just walk away before I give you a black eye.'' Paige said angry.

''This isn't over, whore.'' Nate said and on purpose he pushed Paige with his shoulder.

We watch him walk away and I'm really happy for what Paige did.

''If he talks to you like that or hurts you in way, just come to me and I will help. I did mean what i said, you are not fat and you great the way you are.'' Paige said and I give her a small smile.

''Thank you, Paige.'' I said and we smile.

''Everyone in the pool!'' Coach yelled.

We all jump in the pool and we start to do what the coach is telling us to do.

I arrived home and I took a quick shower then I go downstairs to eat dinner with my parents. I didn't tell them what Nate said to me because they would just say I need to do stuff to make him happy even when I'm not happy since day one. I did tell them one time that Nate is verbally abusive but my parents just said I change my ways and he won't be mean. Now I just eat quietly and fake a smile that I'm happy with him.

After dinner I go to the bathroom and lock myself inside. I start to cry and I can't stop crying. I don't know how long I was crying but I start to wash my face. I put the toilet seat up and I start to make myself throw up then I start throw up. I flush the toilet then I wash my face and mouth later I go to my room and lay down.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I really wanted to punch Nate in the face for what he said to Emily. He had no right to say that damn I wished I punched his ugly face. In school Nate is a spoil brat always talking about how rich he is. He is popular because he has money and he is really annoying. I told Shawn of what Nate said to Emily and he is happy I stood up for Emily.

''So James Bond, did you find any clues?'' I asked.

''Nope, but it doesn't mean I'm giving up because I won't. I need more time and soon we will know.'' Shawn said.

We go to lunch and meet up with Mona and Sydney.

''I just got a text from Noel.'' I said.

''What does it say?'' Mona asked.

''There is a party this weekend coming up and asked if we should go.'' I said.

''I think we should go because it's been almost a month since we went to a party. I'm going to the party and I think we should go to have fun.'' Sydney said.

''I agree with her, tell him we will go to the party.'' Mona said.

''I will go, Paige are you going?'' Shawn asked.

''Yeah I will go. So we know what do we will make up a lie and tell our parents?'' I said.

''Yeah we know and this time don't forget, Shawn.'' Mona said.

''One time and we didn't get caught.'' Shawn said.

''But if Sydney and Noel didn't stop you. We would have got in huge trouble so this time don't mess up.'' I said.

''I won't just chill, geez.'' Shawn said.

We all go to class but Hanna comes up to me and we start to talk.

''I need a favor.'' Hanna said.

''What kind of a favor?'' I asked.

''I was going to help Emily babysit but I can't do it. So I need you to help Emily to babysit the kids for Mr. and Mrs. Mendelsohn.'' Hanna said.

''No way, their kids are crazy and really hyper.'' I said.

''Please do it because she can't do it alone. And we both can't back out and I will do anything you want.'' Hanna said.

''Why should I do it? Just tell her you can't do it.'' I said.

''How much for you to help, Emily?'' Hanna said.

''Alright I will do it for forty dollars.'' I said.

''Deal. Emily has to babysit this Thursday coming up.'' Hanna said.

We trade phone numbers.

''Why you can't do it.'' I said.

''Something came up.'' Hanna said and walks away and I go to class.

I arrived to wood-shop class late and Emily is waiting for me. We put on the safety goggles and we start to work on the bird house. Mr. Mendes won't let any of us to build something small so we have to build something big but not too big. Meaning Emily and I we have to build something legit and make it look good. I thought a bird house would be good since Emily never had wood-shop, I'm surprised she got this class because I know she loves art. One time in middle school I seen her drawings in the art show. We didn't had the same class room and we didn't speak until high school. But in Rosewood there aren't many people with the same last name Fields.

I start to cut the wood of the shapes we will use for the bird house.

''Now I'm going to show you how to use the sander. I would let you use the sanding pads but it would take forever just to get one side done. This machine is pretty simple to use and you shouldn't be scare. Just use both of your hands press it down on the wood and you control the way the machine should go. It will make the wood soft.'' I said.

''I will try.'' Emily said.

''Cool, you haven't stutter lately. I mean there isn't nothing bad about it but you are doing great without stuttering.'' I said and we smile.

I point where to start and stop then I watch Emily use the machine. So far she is doing great and wasn't scare to use it. She turns off the machine and looks at me.

''Wow Emily you did great.'' I said and she can't stop smiling.

''Really?'' Emily asked.

''I'm serious you really did great. Next time just take your time don't rush.'' I said and she nods.

''W-we can add designs?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah sure we can do that.'' I said.

We start to talk what kind designs we should add and so far we can't agree on something yet.


	3. Overwhelming

_Emily's POV_

I'm at the country club because my parents are having lunch with Nate's parents. But Hanna and Toby couldn't come and I'm sad about it and Nate is being an asshole like always. When we are with my parents Nate acts like an angel and the prefect boyfriend. I lied and told them I was going to the bathroom, I'm just walking around and I hear Paige talking. I follow her voice to the kitchen and I see her talking to the head chef then he leaves.

''Emily?'' Paige asked.

''H-hi Paige.'' I said.

''Need something?'' Paige asked.

''You work here?'' I asked.

''Yeah I work here in the kitchen.'' Paige said.

I go inside and I stand close to her and we smile.

''D-didn't know you work here.'' I said.

''I been working here for a while. I want to be a chef when I'm older and the chef Robin is my mentor.'' Paige said.

''What are you baking?'' I asked.

''Italian cream cupcakes with lemon curd filling and lemon buttercream. But I'm making the frosting first.'' Paige said and I watch her.

''It looks good.'' I said.

''Try it.'' Paige said.

''Really?'' I asked.

''Yes I'm sure, just try it and tell me how it is.'' Paige said.

I grab spoon and try the frosting and cream.

''Well?'' Paige said.

''It's good.'' I said.

''Just good?'' Paige said.

''Yeah it's good.'' I said.

''I need it to be better not good. It won't be enough for chef to like. Your family hired Chef Robin to cook for your wedding and he is making me work on your wedding day.'' Paige said and looks away.

''I-I-I know. I don't want to get married but I don't have a choice. My dream is to live in the New York with someone else of who I truly love.'' I said.

It felt good saying that to Paige besides my friends. I couldn't tell her I'm gay because I don't know how she would react to it.

''I won't tell anyone. I know being in arranged marriage isn't good of how our parents make it seem.'' Paige said.

She puts the cupcakes in the oven and she is still working on the cream and frosting.

''Are your parents making you marry Shawn?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' Paige said but she doesn't seem happy about it.

''You rather be with someone who you truly love?'' I asked.

''Yeah I want to marry the person who I love not marry the person I'm being forced to.'' Paige said.

I have been practicing the tips that I found online of how not to be nervous. Toby and Hanna have been helping me to and I'm really happy the tips worked. I'm really happy that I don't have to stutter a lot and I can talk to her easily.

''I have to go back.'' I said.

''Sure.'' Paige said.

I kiss her cheek and she blush.

''Thanks for listening.'' I said and we smile.

I go back to my parents and I have to pretend to be happy with him.

 _-Couple days later-_

I'm with my mom at the bridal store and she picking a wedding dress for me. Hanna came with me and it feels like forever that we have been here, my mom is really happy that she picking the dress for me. I come out of the dressing room and I have the wedding dress on then I look in the mirror.

''You look so beautiful.'' Mom said.

I don't like what I see in the mirror.

''Yeah she does.'' Hanna said and I fake smile.

''Mom do I really have to marry him?'' I asked.

''Emily, you are just nervous once you and Nate are married you will be happy. You just feel nervous right now, I felt the same way when I married your father. I was so nervous but when we lived together it got better and we never stopped loving each other.'' Mom said and I nod.

''You will wear this dress?'' Hanna asked.

''Of course she will wear it.'' Mom said.

''Yeah.'' I said.

I go back to the dressing room and Hanna help me unzip the dress.

''It will be okay Em.'' Hanna said.

''It won't because I won't be happy with Nate. I don't want to be here no more I want to run away far from here.'' I said.

''We will figure something out and I will make sure you won't marry him.'' Hanna said and we hug each other.

Later Nate came over to my house to have dinner with my parents. Wish he didn't come and my parents always get along with him. I sit down next to Nate and he makes my stomach sick.

''Emily, later after dinner we will go out.'' Nate said.

''Can't I have a lot of homework to do.'' I said.

''It's Friday and you can do it tomorrow.'' Nate said.

''Nate, is right go out have fun and tomorrow you can do your homework. Just don't come home too late.'' Dad said.

We start to eat dinner and my parents are talking about us having kids. I don't want to have kids with him and I'm gay, that's what I wish I can say out loud. I'm too scare to say anything and I don't know what to do. I won't stay in a loveless marriage I rather be with someone else who I love and who loves me back.

I go to the bathroom and I start to make myself throw up. Later I wash my face and mouth I leave the bathroom. My parents went out for the night and Nate starts to kiss me but I move away.

''Not now.'' I said.

''Why not?'' Nate said.

''I'm not in the mood.'' I said.

''You are never in the mood. I'm getting tired of you being a tease.'' Nate said and he starts to kiss me again but I pushed him off me.

He doesn't stop kissing me and he starts to take off my clothes but I don't let him.

''Stop it!'' I yelled and I smacked him in the face.

He is angry and he starts to hit me. He doesn't stop hitting me and I can't stop crying. I smacked him hard in the face and he is really angry. He keeps hitting me then he stopped.

''Slut.'' Nate said and he leaves. I lock myself in the room and I can't stop crying.

 _-Next day-_

All afternoon swim practice was hard and my body is soar. Luckily swim practice finished early and I start to get my stuff out of my locker.

''Emily, what happened to your arm and shoulder?'' Paige asked and she still has on bathing suit.

''Nothing.'' I lied.

''It doesn't look like nothing and I can tell you are lying. You looked away, is it Nate?'' Paige said.

''I don't want to go back to my house. My parents and his parents are still setting up for the wedding and it feels like a death sentence.'' I said sadly.

''You can come over to my house. We can do anything you want, but it's up to you if you want to come over.'' Paige said.

''Yeah I want come over.'' I said.

''Cool.'' Paige said.

We leave the locker room and we get in her car. She starts to drive and I look out the window. We haven't said anything and the drive wasn't long to get to her house. We get out of the car and we go inside the house.

''Emily, this my grandpa Joe.'' Paige said.

''Hi.'' I said.

''Who are you?'' He said.

''My grandpa has Alzheimer's disease, every day we have to remind him who we are and other stuff. Grandpa did you eat?'' Paige said.

''I don't remember.'' He said.

''I will make you a sandwich, go watch TV.'' Paige said.

I help Paige make sandwich for him and Joe is just walking around the house looking around. We finished making the lunch and we give it to him, then Paige give him his medicine. We go to her room and I look around.

''He will be okay?'' I said.

''The pills help him but he lost his memory forever. The pills I gave him it helps him sleep because at night sometimes he doesn't sleep well.'' Paige said.

''My grandparents died when I was a kid, I don't remember much about them. I always loved being with my grandparents.'' I said.

We lay on the bed together. I move closer to Paige and she puts her arm around me then I lay my head on her chest. I feel safe now, she didn't tell me to move or anything. She just hold me and my arm is around her stomach.

''You have to tell your parents about the abuse.'' Paige said.

''They won't believe me. They would just tell me to change my ways so he can be happy.'' I said.

''That's wrong in so many levels.'' Paige said and she kiss my forehead.

My stomach turned into butterflies when she did that. Wish I can kiss her in the lips right now but if I do it then she will hate me.

''Are you hungry?'' Paige asked.

''No.'' I said.

''What is your favorite guilty pleasure song?'' Paige asked and I start to think.

''Don't tell anyone but its show me your colors by s club 7.'' I said and Paige starts to laugh.

''No way.'' Paige said laughing.

''What?'' I asked confused.

''I used to watch their show when I was growing up. I have every song of theirs in my phone.'' Paige said. She grabbed her phone and show me the playlist, I can't help it and smile.

''Wow, I wouldn't have guessed it.'' I said.

''Don't worry I won't tell anyone about it, I promise.'' Paige said and we smile.

''I won't tell anyone either. Shawn told me about the rave.'' I said and I can't stop smiling.

''I know he told me too. I didn't know he was going to ask you.'' Paige said.

''I want to go and I never been to a rave.'' I said.

''You will love it and will love the music too.'' Paige said.

We lay down on our side and we are really close to each other. And we start to talk about everything and she makes me laugh with her lame jokes.

''Hey, I know a joke. A squirrel walks up to a tree and says, "I forgot to store acorns for the winter and now I am dead." Ha! It is funny because the squirrel gets dead.'' Paige said laughing.

''It wasn't funny.'' I said but I did laugh little bit.

''It's from the movie up, remember dug.'' Paige said.

''I know I have seen the movie before it. I liked the dogs called the little kid small mail men.'' I said and we laugh.

Later Paige walked me home and we couldn't stop smiling at each other. She is still telling me lame jokes, I think it's cute because she is doing it to make me laugh.

''Are you going to tell your parents?'' Paige asked.

''No.'' I said.

''Emily, you have to because I don't want to see you get hurt.'' Paige said.

''They won't believe me. I just have to accept my fate even when I don't like it.'' I said.

''Emily, you can always change fate.'' Paige said.

''I will see you at school.'' I said and I go inside.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I go up to Nate and I pushed him against the locker and we are alone in the hallway.

''What is your problem, bitch?!'' Nate yelled.

''I told you not to hurt Emily.'' I said.

''She will be my wife and I can do anything to her.'' Nate said.

''I'm serious Nate, stop hurting or I will kick your ass.'' I said and he starts to laugh.

''I'm not scared of you and you won't do anything to me.'' Nate said.

I punched him in the nose and he is bleeding then he punched me in the stomach. I'm struggling to breathe and he punched him again in the stomach, then I see Shawn and Noel coming towards us then they hit Nate.

''This isn't over!'' Nate yelled and he left.

Noel and Shawn help me get up.

''Are you okay?'' Noel asked.

''I just neeed to sit down.'' I said.

''What the hell happened?"' Shawn said.

''He is abusing Emily and I told him to stop. He was being an asshole so I hit him first then he me in the stomach twice.'' I said.

''Emily should tell her parents.'' Noel said.

''I know. I told Emily to tell her parents but she doesn't want to tell them and her parents really want her to marry him.'' I said.

''Come on, let's take you to the nurse's office to get an ice pack.'' Shawn said.

They walk me to the nurse office and she gives me an ice pack. I put it on my stomach now I really want to kick Nate's ass. I don't want to see Emily being abused and not tell her parents.

My parents and Shawn's parents want us to get married next year. We don't want to marry each other and we thought of us dating our parents won't get the idea to marry us or find out we are gay. Now we are trying to think of what to do, I will always care for him but I'm not in love him. I want to tell them that but it won't happen because I'm scare going to straight camp. My mom is trying to convince my dad that I shouldn't marry Shawn, but my dad is a stubborn person and won't change his mind.

I go to Emily's house because she been missing school and swim practice for a week. Hanna told me where Emily live because I told her I wanted to talk with Emily. I really care about her and I still like her. I knock on the door and she opens the door.

''Hi Emily.'' I said.

''How did you know where I lived?'' Emily asked.

''I asked Hanna because I wanted to check up on you.'' I said.

Emily let me come inside and I follow her to her room.

''How you been doing?'' I asked.

''I was busy with the wedding and other stuff.'' Emily said sadly.

''Oh, next week we have a swimming competition in Jersey, you will come?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I will.'' Emily said.

''Is Nate still hurting you?'' I asked and she takes her time to answer me.

I hold her hands.

''Emily, you are not in this alone. You can come to me and tell me.'' I said.

She starts to cry and I hold her then rub her back.

''I don't want to be here and I don't want to marry him.'' Emily said crying.

She hide her face on my chest.

''It will be okay. I will make sure you won't marry him.'' I said.

''How?'' Emily asked.

''I don't know yet.'' I said.

I just keep holding her and we don't say anything.

''I don't want to live in Rosewood, all my life.'' Emily said.

''Me too, I really want to move away and start my life.'' I said and she nods.

 _-Week later-_

Couple hours ago we arrived to New Jersey for the swimming competition. Tomorrow afternoon it will be our first competition of the season, coach just paired up everyone two girls in each room. I'm sharing my room with Emily and Sydney is sharing a room with Jessica. Right now it's 10pm and coach is in her room, then Sydney came to my room because her and Jessica want to party.

''Let's go to the party, my cousin is waiting for us outside.'' Jessica said.

''What kind of party?'' I asked.

''It's a secret gay club. Come on we should go and it will be fun.'' Sydney said.

''Okay, I'm in.'' I said.

''What about coach.'' Emily said.

''Coach won't know and we will be back before everyone else wakes up. My cousin is gay and I don't have no problem with gay people, let's have fun tonight.'' Jessica said.

''I'm in.'' Sydney said then we look at Emily.

''You should come with us.'' I said.

''Okay let's go.'' Emily said and we smile.

Emily and I we get dressed then Jessica is the first one to leave the room. Then we follow her and power walk across the lobby then to the parking lot. Jessica's cousin name is Robert and we introduce each other. He starts to drive to the secret party then give us neon green wristbands.

''Remember we won't tell anyone what happened tonight.'' Jessica said.

''We won't tell.'' The three of said.

The party is in an abandoned warehouse it's like in the middle of nowhere. We get out of the car and we show our wristbands to the bodyguards and they let us inside. There flashing color lights, music is loud, there is an open bar and people are dancing. Jessica and Sydney start to dance, Emily is standing really close to me and she looks nervous.

''Dance however you want, no one will judge you.'' I said.

Robert gave us glow sticks and I put one around my neck then I put glow stick necklace around Emily's neck too.

''First time at a rave.'' Emily said and she puts on glow stick bracelet.

''Don't be nervous and just have fun.'' I said and she nods.

We go to the dance floor and we stare at each other than another song starts to play. She puts her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist, she starts to sway her hips. She starts to smile and I smile back at her. We start to dance, Emily starts to move her hips and hands around and I start to dance around her.

We keep dancing with each other and I can tell she is having the best time of her life tonight. We didn't take any break we just kept dancing together.

''Paige, we have to go.'' Jessica whispered in my ear.

''Why?'' I asked.

''If we don't go back less than twenty minutes then coach will kill us.'' Jessica whispered in my ear.

I whispered into Emily's ear and I tell her what Jessica told me.

We had no idea how long we were in there. But I didn't wanted to leave the party then Robert start to drive us back to the hotel. But we see coach coming out of her room.

''What we will do?'' Emily asked.

''Let's hide in the staircase.'' I said and we quickly go inside.

I look out the window and she goes inside the elevator.

''Now we can go back to our rooms.'' I said.

We come out of the staircase and quickly go back to our rooms. I lay down on the bed because I'm really tired and Emily lays down next to me.

''I had fun.'' Emily said.

''That's good.'' I said and she smiles at me.

Emily was about to kiss me but my phone started to ring then she moves away. I look at her confused because I'm trying to figure was she really going to kiss me or it's in my head. I check my phone and it's a text from Shawn.

 _Shawn: I have proof Emily is gay._

 _Me: What kind of proof?_

 _Shawn: I will tell u in person when u come back from Jersey_

 _Me: Ok_

I put my phone away and Emily is sleeping then I go to sleep. But I'm really curious what kind of proof Shawn has that Emily is gay.


	4. Weight Of The World

_Paige's POV_

I went to Shawn's house and he is going to show me the proof he has about Emily. I haven't told him about Emily was going to kiss me or what, I'm still confused about it. I think I will talk to her about it before I tell Shawn about it.

''So what is the proof?'' I asked.

''I have letters that Emily used to write to a girl that she had a huge crush on.'' Shawn said.

''Letters?'' I asked.

''Yes letters, this was in middle school.'' Shawn said.

''How did you get them?'' I asked.

''Well I asked Mona and Harry to help me. And they are in the bet too, Mona bet eighty dollars that you and Emily would end up dating. It took us a few days to get the letters but Mona is really great spy and talented.'' Shawn said.

''Yeah, Mona is pretty awesome. So let me see the letters.'' I said.

We start to read the letters that Emily used to write to a girl named Ali. Wow Emily really did had a huge crush on her, we read all five different letters with different dates on it.

''What happened to the girl?'' I asked.

''She passed three years ago. Now you can't deny that she isn't gay, because no straight girl would write those kind of words to another girl.'' Shawn said.

''But where did you get the letters exactly?'' I said.

''We kind of broke into Ali's old house. Don't worry we didn't get caught but no one lives there no more, so we went in and started to look. Mona found out that Emily used to have a crush on Ali by Cece. But Cece moved away couple years ago and never came back to Rosewood. Now you lost the bet.'' Shawn said.

''What we will do with the letters?'' I asked.

''I don't know hide it or burn it. If Emily finds out what we did then she will hate us but mostly she will hate you.'' Shawn said.

''To be sure who really knows about the letters?'' I asked.

''Us, Mona and Harry only know about the bet and the letters.'' Shawn said.

''I have to tell you something.'' I said.

''Oh tell me.'' Shawn said.

''Emily was about to kiss me but when you sent me that text. She moved away and we didn't say anything all night. And since we came back she has been ignoring me.'' I said.

''I knew it!'' Shawn yelled.

''What?'' I asked.

''I knew it, that she has a crush on you.'' Shawn said.

''What makes you think that?'' I asked.

''The way she looks at you. And she really sucks at it when trying to hide that she is checking you out. I see her check you out and she thinks no one is looking at her. But I really think you and Emily will make a cute couple.'' Shawn said.

''I still like her. I just wish she wasn't going to marry Nate because he is still abusing her.'' I said and I pay him fifty dollars.

''I know and I feel bad for her. But what can we do when she doesn't want to tell her own parents about the abuse.'' Shawn said.

''I don't know really, wish I knew the answer.'' I said.

''Maybe we can run away.'' Shawn said.

''We?'' I asked.

''Me, Harry, you and Emily. We all hate this town and we want to be ourselves somewhere else. I'm tired of hiding that I love Harry, I want to be able to hold his hand or kiss him in public.'' Shawn said.

''I know how you feel.'' I said and we sigh. We hide the letters inside his secret hiding place.

Bit later we go to church with our families and my dad is the priest. We really don't want to be here and we don't like going to church. My dad starts to speak and I'm not really paying attention to what he is saying. Sometimes I just start to question everything but I never get straight forward answers. I see Emily and her parents come inside the church and they sit in the front of us, but Emily doesn't look at me. Feels like I did something wrong and she is ignoring me.

Hour later mass is over and I'm really happy to go home. I see Emily alone and I walk up to her.

''Emily, we need to talk.'' I said.

''About?'' Emily said.

''You about what of what happened in Jersey.'' I said in a lower voice tone.

''Nothing happened.'' Emily said.

''Don't do that. We need to talk about it because I'm really confused about it.'' I said.

''You don't have to be confused. I love Nate and you are with Shawn that's all you need to know.'' Emily said.

''Why are you being like this? I know you don't love him because we talked about it before. Let's just talk in private that's all.'' I said.

''You can't do anything about it. I just have to accept my fate that I will be with him forever.'' Emily said.

''I heard it once in a gay movie. She said; one thing that I have learned, that's true is that if you don't make your own choices in life, the world make them for you.'' I said.

''That's easy to say it but did you make your choices not to marry him?'' Emily said and she walks away.

Then Shawn comes up to me and I tell him what happened. I feel something is wrong with Emily but she never spoke to me like that before.

 _-Couple days later-_

Emily is still ignoring me but I still see that she has bruises on her body. Wish I knew what to do and I still have a crush on her but she won't even look at me. Later I meet up with Shawn and Harry at Mona's house, we all wait in her room.

''I have an idea what we can do.'' Mona said.

''What is it?'' Harry asked.

''We are going to play paint ball.'' Mona said.

''Really?" I said smiling because I always wanted to play paint ball.

''Yes really. Now we have to wait for the others at the paint ball arena.'' Mona said.

''Who else will come?'' Shawn asked.

''Besides us, Emily, Hanna, Toby, Noel and Sydney will come too.'' Mona said.

''Why them?'' Shawn said.

''Thought it would be fun to play in teams.'' Mona said.

We leave to the paint ball arena. We see the others waiting for us and Emily barely looks at me and I just roll my eyes at her.

''Shawn, Sydney, Noel and me and Harry we will be green team. Toby, Hanna, Emily and Paige will be blue team.'' Mona said.

''This will be so much fun.'' Noel said.

''But it's not fair your team gets an extra player.'' Toby said.

''My rules or you are scare to lose.'' Mona said.

''Let's play.'' Toby said.

We all start to get ready and put our gears and mask. Then we get our paint ball guns and ammo. We all have our color team on our arms so we can tell each other apart. We are play inside and the arena looks like we are playing in the woods. Toby and Hanna go hide together while Emily and I try to hide somewhere but haven't found a good spot. Then we hear the horn through the speakers and we all start to play.

''Emily, we have to hide then we start shooting.'' I said.

''I know how to play.'' Emily snapped at me.

''What is your problem? You have been ignoring me for days. You are acting as if I did something to you really bad now you hate me.'' I said little angry.

''I don't want to talk about it and leave me alone.'' Emily said.

''No I won't leave you alone until you tell me what is bothering you.'' I said.

''No.'' Emily said.

''Tell me. I thought we were friends and we can tell each other anything.'' I said.

''Paige, just leave me alone please or I will shoot.'' Emily said and she points the paint ball gun at me.

''You won't shoot me.'' I said and I do the same.

We are hiding behind a small little wooden house. We hear paintball hitting the wood but Emily gets scared and I felt the paint ball ammo hit my right thigh.

''Fuck, it hurts like hell.'' I said and I move away from Emily.

''Paige, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do it on purpose.'' Emily said and it hurts every time I move my leg.

''What the hell, Em?!" I yelled because it really hurts.

''I didn't mean to do it.'' Emily said and I shoot at her but she moved and I missed.

''That was payback but clearly you moved out of the way like a cat.'' I said.

Emily shoot at my left arm and I'm in more pain.

''Come on!'' I yelled.

''Payback and you don't move fast like a cat.'' Emily said.

We get come out and we go in different ways and I start to shoot at the others. I'm still in pain but it doesn't stop me to keep playing. Mona and her team win the first around but we play again.

We keep playing and I was trying shoot at Noel but I missed then I quickly shoot at Sydney. Then Mona and Shawn shoot at me but I started to run really fast and I hide behind a fake tree. I'm breathing hard and I feel my heart is beating fast. Before I can move then Noel shoot at me and I see him hiding behind a fake tree then I give him the finger and he does the same.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

I go home with Paige and I felt bad I shot her with the paint ball. Our team lost by two points and Mona's team won but I did had a good time playing with them. I have been ignoring her because I did wanted to kiss here but I couldn't and I know she won't stop until we talk about it. I'm sitting on Paige's bed and she comes back wearing batman boxers and grey and blue shirt.

''Does it hurt?'' I asked.

''Duh, it hurts.'' Paige said and the bruise on her thigh got big.

''Maybe you should put ice.'' I said.

''Maybe you should tell me why, you have been ignoring me.'' Paige said and I sigh.

''Okay, I will tell you but you can't tell anyone and I'm serious.'' I said.

''I promise I won't tell anyone.'' Paige said.

Okay I'm going to tell her that I'm gay.

''I'm gay.'' I said and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

''Really?'' Paige asked.

''Yes really. I'm gay and I can't tell my parents because they won't accept me being gay. I don't love Nate and I will never like guys. I just want to run away far from here and don't come back.'' I said and I see her biting her lip not sure why.

''I'm gay too.'' Paige said and I look at her confused.

''Really?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I'm gay. My mom knows I'm gay and she is okay with it but my dad doesn't know.'' Paige said.

''Wow this day is not want I expect it to be.'' I said.

''Me too. But why you wanted to kiss me on that night.'' Paige said.

I don't know if I should tell her or don't tell her. Before I was going to say something then her parents came home and I made up a lie why I had to leave. My head is all over the place now I don't know if I should tell her or not, now I know she is gay and I wonder does he know.

''Dad, I can ask you something?'' I said.

''Sure.'' Dad said.

''Dad, I don't want to marry Nate. I want to go to college and start a career for myself.'' I said.

''You still have to marry him and you will go college. When I married your mother at first it was easy because we didn't hardly know each other. We got married when we finished high school. I know you and Nate will be happy together.'' Dad said and I look away.

''If I don't marry him?'' I said.

''Emily, we already set up everything and we agreed that you and Nate will get married by the end of this month.'' Dad said and I just nod.

I go to my room sad and I didn't bother to eat dinner with them. I just lied and said I'm really tired and I look at out the window.

 _-Next day at school-_

I'm in the gym with Paige and other people too. We are decorating because tomorrow night is the school dance and I'm forced to go with Nate, but I wish I was going with Paige. Now the other people went to go get lunch and I'm alone with Paige, I help her set the table and chairs.

''Are you going to the dance?'' I asked.

''Yeah, are you?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, but I really don't want to go with Nate.'' I said.

I pick up casino decorations cutouts and I wasn't looking but I tripped and I fell on top of Paige. We look into each other eyes, Paige was about to kiss me but I hear people coming and I quickly get up then walk away. I see Paige getting then she talks with her friends and I sigh. The theme of the dance is casino night, so far people are buying their tickets and talking about what everyone will wear.

We all finished setting up the gym then we all go home. I couldn't stop thinking if Paige kissed then I would have kissed her back. Wish everything was easy and I would know what to do. Then I get an idea and I bite my bottom lip, I go to Paige's house.

Her parents and grandpa aren't and she is home alone. But I can't stop checking her out, she is wearing boxers and a training bra. She is sweating and I keep checking her out I just can't look away.

''Sorry, the ac in my room broke and my parents went to buy me a new one.'' Paige said.

Today is really hot but in her room is even hotter there isn't barely any breeze coming in. I sit on her bed and I look at her arms and stomach.

''I came over to see if you wanted to hang out.'' I said.

''I would but I don't feel like going out its too hot. But we can do whatever you want.'' Paige said and she still have bruises from paintball.

''I talked to my dad that I don't want to marry Nate. But he said I have to and he said I will be happy with him but I won't be happy.'' I said.

''What you will do?'' Paige said.

''There's nothing I can do. I always wanted to run away but where I will go? I just don't know and I feel like I will die.'' I said.

''Just tell them about the abuse and you won't marry him.'' Paige said.

''You don't get it. They think he is great in every way and they want me to have kids with him and I don't want that.'' I said.

Right now I really want to kiss Paige so badly.

''Paigedoyouwanttobemydate.'' I said fast.

''What? You spoke to fast and I have no idea what you said.'' Paige said.

''Paige, do you want to be my date for the casino night?'' I asked.

''Wow.'' Paige said shocked.

''Forget it, I shouldn't have asked.'' I said and I start to walk away.

''Em, wait up.'' Paige said and she is standing in front of me.

''Yes, I will go with you.'' Paige said and I have a big smile on my face.

''I thought you wasn't going to say yes.'' I said.

''But we can't dance in front of everyone. And how we will have our first dance?'' Paige said.

''Don't worry about that.'' I said.

I kiss Paige's cheek but it was close to her mouth and I see her face turn really red. We smile at each other then I go home, I'm so happy she said yes. I call Hanna and Toby then I told them to come over to my house.


	5. Afraid Of Heights

_Emily's POV_

I finally found the perfect dress to wear for the dance and its gold leaf print dress. I'm really happy because I will get to be with Paige but Hanna and Toby helped me out with the plan too. The dance is tomorrow night and I really hope Nate won't ruin it for me. But today we go to the country club for the engagement party. I really don't want to be here but I put on a fake smile, Nate always make me feel uncomfortable.

I see Paige and other waiters come out with food and drinks. She barely looks at me and I know why, but I saw Nate made Paige tripped and she fell down. Everyone starts to laugh and all the food is all over the floor then she starts to pick up the broken plates and food fast. Everyone is talking about how clumsy she is and other mean stuff about her. I wanted to smack him and tell everyone to leave her alone but I couldn't. Paige finally picked up everything and left.

''I'm going to the bathroom.'' I said.

''Okay, sweetie.'' Mom said.

I lied and I went after Paige and she went to the bathroom.

''Paige, are you okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' Paige said and she cleaning her uniform.

''I saw what he did.'' I said.

''Wish I can punch him but I won't lose my job over him. I don't know why your parents will make you marry him.'' Paige said and she is still cleaning her uniform.

''Tomorrow night meet me at the lunch room.'' I said.

''Why?'' Paige asked.

''Just do it.'' I said.

''Okay, so bossy.'' Paige said and we smile.

I go back to party and Paige goes back to work. But I can't stop looking at Paige, but I know tomorrow will be the best of my life.

 _-The dance-_

I arrived at the dance with Nate and I hate his friends they are so annoying. I walk away and hopefully he won't notice because I really have to meet Paige soon.

''Emily, where are you going?'' Nate asked.

''Nate just go be with your friends.'' I said.

''Don't make me mad. After dance we will be alone at the motel.'' Nate said.

''No, we won't. I have curfew and you know that.'' I said.

''You will do what I say.'' Nate grabs my arm tight.

''Let go of me.'' I said.

Then Toby pushed him and Nate falls down. Nate stands up and he is really angry before he can punch Toby a teacher came towards us.

''Move along or everyone will get detention.'' Teacher said.

''This isn't over.'' Nate said and he walk towards his friends.

''Thanks Toby.'' I said.

''Anytime, Paige is waiting for you.'' Toby said.

Couple hours ago Hanna and Toby helped me set up the lunch room, well half of it. I enter the lunch room and I see Paige holding a single rose and we smile at each other.

''Wow, you look beautiful.'' Paige said.

I laugh because her voice changed and it was little high pitch. She repeats the same words and her voice is different then she looks away and clear her throat.

''Sick?'' I said as a joke.

''N-n-no just nervous.'' Paige said and she is still clearing her throat.

''You shouldn't be nervous.'' I said and we laugh.

''Well this rose is for you.'' Paige said and I grab the rose.

''Thank you.'' I said and I kiss her cheek.

Paige is wearing a black strapless dress and we stand closer to each other. Earlier Hanna put stars and half-moon on the walls and Toby put up light strings, the lights are dim so no one will notice we are in here. We are away from the windows too then I put on a slow dance.

''Do you want to dance?'' Paige said.

''Yes.'' I said.

I put my arms around her neck and she puts her arms around my waist.

''Your friends did a great job setting this up.'' Paige said.

''How you know they helped?'' I asked.

''Hanna told me.'' Paige said and we smile.

''I told her not to you, I wanted to be a surprise.'' I said.

''Don't worry, I'm still surprised you did this and asked me to the dance. I wanted to ask you but I was too nervous.'' Paige said.

''I wanted to take a chance.'' I said.

''What do you mean?'' Paige said.

I put my hand her cheek and I pressed my lips on her lips. She kiss me back and didn't move away. I kiss her back the kiss felt like a shock to my body, the good kind. I never felt like this and I didn't wanted to stop kissing her. But she moves back little bit.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, I want to be your girlfriend.'' I said and we kiss again.

''Oh I almost forgot, I got something for us to eat.'' Paige said.

Paige opens the box on the table and its chocolate covered strawberries. We sit together then she feed me one and I start to eat it.

''It's really good.'' I said.

''Its fresh strawberries and I wanted to share it with you.'' Paige said.

''Paige, on your bottom lip you have chocolate.'' I said.

''Where?'' Paige said.

I didn't say anything else I just kissed her and suck her bottom lip. Then Paige looks at me shocked and her face is read and I just smile at her.

''Best night ever.'' Paige said.

''Yeah it is.'' I said.

We start to dance again and I really wish this won't end. It feels like a dream and I feel free and I don't have to pretend to be someone else.

''What's wrong?'' Paige asked.

''Nothing.'' I lied.

''Tell me.'' Paige said.

''I don't want to be alone with Nate after the dance. I know he wants to have sex but I don't want to do it with him.'' I said.

''Then come with me and my friends, we are going to an after party.'' Paige said.

''I don't know.'' I said.

''I won't leave you alone with him.'' Paige said.

''Okay I will go.'' I said and she smile.

''Good.'' Paige said. We keep dancing and talk about other stuff.

After the dance I go with Paige to the after party. All her friends are there and Shawn is there too. Then I meet his boyfriend Harry and her friends okay that Paige and Shawn are gay. Toby and Hanna came along too, we start to have a good time. Noel pass around the bottle of vodka and other liquor bottles. The party is in Shawn's boyfriend house and his parents are away. I go to the bathroom.

I come out of the bathroom I hear Mona, Harry and Shawn talking about the bet. Before I walk away I hear them talking about the letters I wrote to Ali before she passed away. I get angry and I walk towards Paige.

''How could you?!'' I yelled at her.

''What are you talking about?'' Paige asked confused.

''I heard them talking about the bet and the love letters.'' I said angry.

''Emily, I really have feelings for you. At first before we became close I thought you was really straight and just made a bet about your sexuality. About the letters I had no idea they were going to do that, believe me. My feelings for you are true, I had a crush on you for a long time.'' Paige said.

''I don't like you did. So this whole time you only got close to me to see if I'm gay?'' I said.

''Emily, is not like that. Paige really likes you and that never changed. The bet wasn't about her using you, we only wanted to know about your sexuality. Yeah what we did was wrong but Paige had no idea about how we got the letters. We couldn't just ask you up front because it would have been really awkward.'' Shawn said.

''I'm going home.'' I said.

''Please believe me.'' Paige said.

''I can't.'' I said.

I leave the party with Toby and Hanna.

 _-Two days later-_

Paige has been trying to speak with me but I just ignore her. I just need time to clear my mind but Hanna believe Paige was telling the truth that night, I just don't know what to think. I'm home alone and someone is knocking on the door, I go open it and its Paige.

''Emily, please can we talk.'' Paige said sadly.

I let come inside and we go to my room.

''I still feel hurt and I can't trust you.'' I said.

''My feelings for you are true. To me you are the perfect girl in every way, I never thought a girl like you would like me back. The bet was only about your sexuality, we never talked about me using you. The letters I swear I had no idea they was going to do that and I didn't tell them to do it.'' Paige said.

''I need time. You have to go now.'' I said.

''I'm sorry. But I won't give up and I will prove to you that I really like you and I was never using you for the bet.'' Paige said. She kissed my cheek then she leaves.

Bit later my parents, Nate and his parents are in the living room. They don't look happy they mostly look unhappy for some reason. I sit down and mom won't even look at me.

''What is going on?'' I asked.

''Nate told us bad news and we are disappointed in you.'' Dad said.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked.

''Nate, showed us this picture and we don't approve gay people.'' Mom said.

It's a picture of me and Paige kissing and it was at the dance. My heart starts to beat really fast and I feel sick and scared at the same time.

''We all talked about this. We are sending you to straight camp and when you come back then you will marry Nate.'' Dad said.

''I'm not going to straight camp.'' I said.

''Yes you are and we don't approve of this type of relationship. It's a sin and a marriage it's only between a man and women.'' Mom said.

''Nate is a horrible person and since day one he has been abusing me!'' I yelled.

''That's a lie!'' Nate lied.

''It's not!'' I yelled.

''Tomorrow morning you are going to straight camp. Go to your room now!'' Dad yelled and I run to my room.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I'm going to give Emily space then I will talk to her again. I'm not mad Shawn and the others mostly I'm at myself. I come out of work and I see Nate and his friends standing by bike and I walk towards them.

''What do you want?'' I said.

''We know, what you and Emily did. I won't let you ruin the marriage because we will still get married and you will never see her again.'' Nate said.

''Nate shut up and I'm not scared of you.'' I said.

Nate pushed me and I fall down. But I kicked him in the nuts then he falls down, but his friends start to hit me and I try to defend myself but I can't. They keep hitting me hard and won't stop, now I mostly try to cover my face and stomach. But Nate got up and kicked my stomach and I'm gasping for air.

''Stay away or the next time you won't get up for good.'' Nate said.

He kicked my stomach again and I'm on the ground struggling. My body hurts and I cough up blood, I watch them walk away. Hanna sent me a text that Emily is going to straight camp and I can't let that happen. I go home and I wash up. I have black eyes, cut on my lip and left eyebrow but my stomach and whole body really hurts.

''Paige, we found this picture in our mailbox.'' Dad said and he is really angry.

It's a picture of me and Emily kissing at the dance.

''Dad I can explain.'' I said scared.

''We told you being gay is a sin! We don't approve of this and it's not right.'' Dad said.

''Dad, I like girls and I can't picture myself being married to a guy. I want to be get married to a girl I love and spend my life with.'' I said.

My dad smacked me hard and tears go down my cheeks.

''Nick, don't do this.'' Mom said.

''She is going to straight camp tonight and she will be cure!'' He yelled really loud and left the living room.

My mom hug me.

''It will be okay.'' She said.

''Mom I don't want to go to straight camp.'' I plead.

''Listen to me carefully. Go shower, I will put money under your pillow and it will be enough for you to go be with your cousin. Don't worry about me and your grandpa because we will be okay. I don't want you go to straight camp.'' She said and kiss my head.

''I love you mom.'' I said.

''I love you too. Once you arrive to your cousin's house then call me so I can know you are safe.'' She said and I nod.

I already took a shower and I started put clothe in my back pack. Mom gave me an old cell phone so we can stay in touch. Right now it's almost midnight and the people from straight haven't come yet but will be here in little bit. I run to Emily's house and I sent her a text so she can meet outside.

''Paige, what happened to you?'' Emily said touching my face.

''My dad is sending me to straight camp because someone sent a picture of us kissing.'' I said.

''I know because Nate did it.'' Emily said.

''Run away with me, Em.'' I said.

''What?'' Emily asked.

''Emily, run away with me. I know you want to do it, I don't want him to abuse you. Emily I really like you and I like being around you, I feel really happy with you. I know you hate me right now but I won't leave you here.'' I said.

''Okay, I will pack some stuff and we will leave.'' Emily said.

''Hurry up.'' I said and she nods.

Emily came back downstairs and she has her backpack on. Then we hear Nate and her parents coming outside and they see us.

''Emily get back here now!" Her mom yelled.

''Emily, we have to run to the bus station fast.'' I said and she nods.

''I will get you!'' Nate yelled at me.

Emily and I hold hands then we start to run really fast. We keep running and we look back, she falls down then I help her get back up. We are running out breathe but don't stop running. We run inside the bus station and I quickly bought two tickets to anywhere, she gave us the tickets and I pay for it. Then her dad, Nate and other two guys I don't know they start to chase us again.

''Paige, hurry up.'' Emily said and we run towards the bus before the driver close the door.

We show him the tickets then he starts to drive. We sit all the way in the back and we are breathing hard. I take out my asthma inhaler and it help me breath much better.

''You have asthma?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah.'' I said.

''Where are we going?'' Emily asked.

''This bus is going to Vermont.'' The stranger said.

''We will stop in New York because I know someone who can help us.'' I said.

Emily kissed my cheek.

''Thought you are angry at me.'' I said.

''Thanks for saving me but I'm still angry.'' Emily said.

''I won't let anything hurt you.'' I said then she lays her head on my shoulder and I hold her.


	6. They Don't Need To Understand

_Emily's POV_

We finally made it to New York and we get in a cab to go to Paige's cousin condo. I never knew she had asthma but she told me that she haven't used the inhaler in years, but always kept just in case. I'm still mad at her but my feelings for her won't change overnight.

''We are here.'' Paige said and she pays the driver.

We get out of the cab and we are in Lower East Side of Manhattan. We go inside the building and we go to the tenth floor, and she knock on the door. A middle age women open the door and they hug each other and I just stand here and smile at her.

''This um Emily.'' Paige said.

''Hi Emily, I'm Jessie and I'm her cousin.'' Jessie said and she let us come inside.

''Did she call?'' Paige asked.

''Yeah she told me what happened. So are you two dating or?'' Jessie said and she starts to make lunch for us.

''Kind of dating but we have some issues we have solve first.'' I said and she nods.

''You are okay of letting us stay here?'' Paige asked.

''Of course, you two can stay here long as you want. But please clean up after yourselves because I don't like my place being dirty. But you two can sleep in the guest room.'' Jessie said.

''You are okay of us being gay?'' I asked.

''Yeah because I'm gay too. My girlfriend is working right now and she will come home late. Look you two can stay here and relax, because I have to go to work right now.'' Jessie said.

We start to eat our sandwiches and Jessie left us alone. Paige started to text with her mom after I ate I washed my plate and cup. Then I go lay down in the guest room bed and this apartment is big and fancy. I just lay down and close my eyes for a moment. Then I texted Hanna and Toby to let them know I'm safe and I put my phone away.

''Em, my mom won't tell your parents that you are here.'' Paige said.

''Good because I don't want to see them.'' I said and I look away.

''I'm sorry for hurting you and if you want to break up we can. I don't want you to hate me while we date, but I will understand if you want to break up.'' Paige said.

''I don't want to break up. I still feel hurt about it and my feelings for you won't change that easily.'' I said.

''You can sleep here and I will sleep in the living room.'' Paige said.

''No, its okay you can sleep here with me.'' I said and she nods.

Paige left the room and I take off my sneakers. She hasn't come back to the room and I start to look around the apartment. Then I see Paige coming out of the bathroom and she has a towel wrapped around her body, her hair and body is wet.

''What's wrong?'' Paige asked.

''N-n-n-nothing.'' I stutter and she just shrug her shoulders.

I forgot to get my phone on the bed, I just open the door and I just saw Paige naked. My body just froze and I see her face turn red.

''I-I-I forgot my phone.'' I said.

Paige covered herself with the towel, she grab the phone and handle it to me. I just walked out but I bumped into the door and I hear her giggling. I just go to the living room and I sit on the couch. Hanna and Toby sent me so many texts of what it is happening back home, I text them said don't tell anyone that they are texting with me.

Later Paige comes out with her pajamas on and she sits next to me. We look at each other and we don't say anything for little bit.

''First time seeing a girl naked?'' Paige asked.

''Yeah. Have you seen a girl naked before?'' I said.

''In person no but I have seen naked girls online like in porn.'' Paige said.

''I meant in person not porn videos.'' I said.

''Chill, no I haven't seen naked girls in person. Wanna explore the city? I can be your tour guide.'' Paige said and I start to think.

''Okay, just give me a couple minutes to get ready.'' I said and she nods.

We leave the apartment and Paige took me to Times Square and it's so bright. There are huge signs in bright lights everywhere of every business, we walk around and it's really crowded. I hold Paige's hand and she looks at me confused and I just kissed her cheek in public and no one said anything. We just smile at each other and we keep walking.

''Want candy?'' Paige asked.

''Sure.'' I said.

Paige took me to M & M's World store and inside there is so many candies. We look around then we grab the candies we want to eat. Paige paid for it then we leave the store and we keep walking around, we start to eat the candies while we walk.

''There is so many stuff to do here.'' Paige said.

''Yeah I can see that. What should we do now?'' I said.

''We can do anything here. Let's just have fun.'' Paige said and I smile at her.

Paige bought me a hoodie because I was shivering, it's a hoodie saying I love NYC. Then we get postcards and teddy bear and she paid for it too. We keep walking and we hold hands again. There is an artist and he does sketching portraits, so we pay him then we sit down while he starts to draw.

He finished then showed us the drawing and we liked it. He puts the portrait in a bag then gives it to me.

''Jessie is calling us.'' Paige said and she answer the phone.

I just look around while she talks on the phone.

''We have to go home.'' Paige said.

''I was having fun.'' I said.

''I know but she doesn't want us to be alone late at night here.'' Paige said and I nod.

We go to subway underground and Paige showed me how to buy a metro card. We used the card to get inside and we wait for the train, we waited ten minutes for the train. We get inside and sit down together, I lay my head on her shoulder. We keep holding hands and I start to yawn.

''What we will do about school?'' I asked.

''I don't know to be honest.'' Paige said.

It took us about an hour to get back to the apartment. We finally met Jessie's girlfriend and her name is Dani and she is really nice.

We go to our room and we lay down together.

''It was my first time that I left Rosewood.'' I said.

''I been here penalty of times during the summer.'' Paige said.

''When I first kissed your cheek, I thought something bad would happen.'' I said.

''Meaning?'' Paige said.

''Meaning, I thought people here wouldn't like gay people. But no one cared and I'm happy about that and no one judged us.'' I said.

''You like being here in the city?'' Paige said.

''Yeah I really want to live here. I still love my parents but I need to start thinking for myself and not let them control me no more.'' I said and Paige just nod.

''It will be okay.'' Paige said.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I woke up and Emily is spooning me from behind, she has her hands under my shirt. Her hands are cold because the ac is on and I check the time and it's too early. Emily mumbles in her sleep and it's kind of cute and funny, some words I don't get what she is saying but it's cute.

I check my phone and mom sent me texts.

Mom: _Emily's parents are putting up missing person flyers around town. Stay low for a while until I figure something. Love you-mom._

Later Emily starts to wake up and we smile at each other. Then I showed her text and she looks scared.

''It will be okay. My cousin and Dani will help us.'' I said.

''What happen if no one can't help us? I don't want to marry Nate or any other guy. I want to marry a girl who I love and have kids with her but I know my parents won't let me do that.'' Emily said sadly.

''Hey you won't marry a guy and I will make sure of that. Right now everything is changing and it's kind of scary, but we will make it through together I swear.'' I said.

''How did your mom know that you are gay?'' Emily said.

''She heard me coming out to Shawn and told me about it. At first I was scared because I wasn't sure how she going to react to it. But she just hugged me and said she will love me no matter what.'' I said.

''That's good you have someone who still supports you.'' Emily said.

''I know she will like you.'' I said.

''I can't wait to meet her.'' Emily said.

''But I know your parents will kill me and keep you locked up in a tower forever.'' I said and she starts to laugh.

''If they can do that they will. I just hope my parents will change their minds soon or later on because I still care about them.'' Emily said.

''Just give them time. People are scared when they don't understand something new.'' I said.

''How did you know you liked girls?'' Emily asked.

''It started in middle school, when girls talk about boys I didn't feel the same. But I did had my first kiss with a boy in middle school and I didn't like it. I lied saying I liked him and the kiss. You?'' I said.

''Well you already know about Ali so I don't want tell you from the start. She didn't feel the same way like I felt for her, when we went to high school everything changed. I didn't know what to do with my feelings or who to talk to. I just ignored my feelings but when I started to like you I couldn't hide it, I never thought we would be here now. How did you know when you first liked me?'' Emily said.

''We went to the same middle school. We were just in different floors but I always saw you with your friend Hanna and other people, and I saw your artwork on the school hallways by the art room. I was scared to say something to you, sorry I didn't mean sound like a creepy. Since then I knew I liked girls and I liked you a lot.'' I said.

''I never knew we went to the same middle school.'' Emily said.

''I was hanging out with the unpopular kids.'' I said and she nods.

Emily lay her head on my chest and I hold her.

''Is your mom will tell my parents where we are?'' Emily asked.

''Maybe, because we can't hide here forever.'' I said.

''Wish we can hide here forever. We will have our own jobs, go out on dates with our friends and we will plan how many kids we will have and other stuff.'' Emily said and I look at her shocked.

''You see us having a family together?'' I said.

Her face looked like she regret it before I can say anything she just left the room. I didn't go after her and I will just give her space and tonight I will sleep alone.


	7. Maybe IDK

_Paige's POV_

We have been in New York for couple days now and I just finished talking to my mom. Emily's parents are still looking for Emily but my mom didn't tell them she is here with me and Jessie. Mom is running out of ideas what to do but she can't keep lying for us forever. I sigh and I don't know what to do because I don't want Emily to marry Nate or any other guy.

''Your parents are still looking for you.'' I said.

''I don't want to go back home and they will force me to marry him.'' Emily said.

''I know, but we can't hide here forever. My mom lied to the cops and your parents for now we are safe but she can't keep doing it forever.'' I said.

We leave the apartment and go central park. We just keep walking around the park and we are trying to figure out what we will do next.

''I been thinking and I know what we can do.'' Emily said.

''Tell me.'' I said.

''I forgot that word. But Jessie can go to court with us and we tell the judge that she can be our guardian because we are still minors. We can tell the judge what our parents is making us do and we can be on our own.'' Emily said.

''You mean emancipated. But the judge will ask us how we will survive on our own because the judge will ask so many questions and we need to answer them.'' I said.

''Do you like the plan?'' Emily asked and we sit down on a bench.

''But where we will live? Jessie won't move out of New York and she doesn't like small towns.'' I said.

Emily looks away for few seconds then looks back at me.

''We can live with her. We will get jobs save up and figure out where we will live or stay with her until we go away for college.'' Emily said and I nod.

''And what if the judge deny us to get emancipated.'' I said.

''Then I'm never going back home and I will keep running somewhere so I won't be found. Before going to high school I was happy with my parents but everything changed when I got older. They started to talk about arranged marriages and how to make my future husband happy and other stuff, my parents got together because of the arranged marriage. They think because it worked for them it will work for me and Nate. I only can think of they want me to marry him is because of his family name and they own couple business outside of Philly.'' Emily said.

''When Shawn asked me to be his fake girlfriend I thought he was crazy. But we were scare that our parents will find out we aren't straight.'' I said.

''At first I really thought you was in love with him.'' Emily said and I laugh.

''I thought the same with you and Nate.'' I said.

''I never loved him or had any feelings for him.'' Emily said and she kissed me.

''So you are still mad at me?'' I asked.

''Yeah but I just wanted to kiss you.'' Emily said and we smile.

''Do you want to go on a date with me?'' I asked.

''Thought you would never ask but yes. When is the date?'' Emily said smiling.

''The date is tonight. Let's go home and tell Jessie and Dani about your idea.'' I said and she nods.

We got home and we told the idea at first they didn't agree to it. But once we got deeper into details now they agree with us, Jessie has a friend that is a lawyer and she can help us and hopefully win the case.

''I will ask my friend of what we can do. But are you girls really sure of this? Because once you do it then you won't be kids no more.'' Jessie said.

''I'm really sure about this.'' Emily said.

''Paige?'' Dani said.

''I'm sure of this and I know it won't be easy but we have to try and win.'' I said.

Jessie and Dani talked to their lawyer friend over the phone. I just hope mom will understand why I need to do this. I'm really doing this because I'm scared what my dad will do to me when I go back to Rosewood.

''What's wrong?'' Emily asked.

''Nothing.'' I said.

''How is Shawn doing?'' Emily asked.

''I spoke to him last night. I told him to lie saying he didn't know that we kissed and I'm gay. Because if he said the truth then he will go to straight camp and I don't want that to happen. He will be eighteen in few months and once high school is over then he will move away from Rosewood. We even planned where we would go and where to live together.'' I said.

''Oh.'' Emily said.

''We were going to move to California and live by Hollywood.'' I said.

''I always wanted to go to California. Maybe we can save up money together and the three of us can move to California.'' Emily said.

''I like that idea.'' I said and we smile.

''Good new girls.'' Jessie said.

''Tell us.'' Emily said.

''Our friend and her name is Tiffany will help us. And she will come back from vacation in few days then she will start up a case. But when she comes back then we will have to go back to Rosewood.'' Jessie said.

''Oh.'' Emily said.

''I know it will be hard to go back but I won't let anything bad happen to you two, I promise. Emily you are part of the family and we care about you. Whatever you need you can come to me or Dani.'' Jessie said and Emily smiled.

''It really means a lot that you and Dani are helping us.'' Emily said.

 _-Date night-_

I left the apartment to buy flowers for Emily. I had to ask money from Jessie but I'm really going to pay her back once I get a job, I swear. I wasn't sure what kind of flowers to buy but if I could I would bought the whole store for Emily. But I got roses and a teddy for Emily but I really hope she will like it. I go back to the apartment but Jessie and Dani went out with friends. So I wait for Emily in the living room and I'm ready for the date.

Emily comes out of the room and she looks hot. She is wearing grey V-neck shirt and blue ripped jeans. I told her to dress comfortable because it's a surprise where I'm taking her.

''You look beautiful.'' I said.

''Thank you, you look really beautiful too.'' Emily said and we smile but I feel my cheeks turning red.

''Oh this is for you.'' I said and I give it to her.

She smell the roses and looks at the teddy bear.

''I really like it, thank you.'' Emily said and she kissed my cheeks then I smiled.

''Ready to go?'' I asked.

''Where are we going?'' Emily asked.

''You will see.'' I said.

Emily went to put the gifts in the room and we left the apartment.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

Paige took to me a roller rink and I don't know how to skate and I don't like skating. But I think it's thoughtful that she wanted to do something different for our first date. We go inside and we get our skates and we sit down to put it on.

''Paige, I don't know how to skate and I don't like skating.'' I said.

''Oh.'' Paige said.

''But I'm happy being with you. Anywhere we are I will always be happy with you even when we argue.'' I said.

''We can go somewhere else.'' Paige said.

''We can stay here. Can you teach me how to skate? And later we can play the arcade games.'' I said and we smile.

Paige stand up and I slowly stand up and we go to the rink. I grab on to the rail and Paige just laugh at me and I glare at her.

''Don't laugh.'' I said.

''Sorry, it's just that you look like a scared baby.'' Paige said smiling and I don't smile.

''It's still not funny.'' I said.

''I will help you.'' Paige said.

I grab her hand and we start to skate. I start to struggle to skate, Paige let's go of my hand and she show me how to skate. I tried to skate like her but I couldn't I fell down and my ass hurts. Paige help me get up and she teach me again.

''You have to move your hips.'' Paige said and she has her hands on my hips.

''Skating is hard.'' I said and I don't move her hands.

''Don't make your body stiff and stop thinking about falling. The more you think of it then you keep scaring yourself and you won't be able to learn.'' Paige said.

''Alright I will stop thinking about it.'' I said and Paige nod.

We hold hands and start to skate around the rink but it wasn't easy. But we do it again, we let go of holding hands. I tried to skate on my own but when I was about to fall Paige quickly grabbed me and she help me stand up straight.

''You are okay?'' Paige asked.

''Thanks for catching me. Can we take a break?'' I said.

''Sure.'' I said.

We leave the rink and went to the food court. We sit down but I don't eat and Paige starts to eat.

''Emily, I noticed you haven't been eating.'' Paige said.

''What?'' I said.

''You have been losing weight not in a healthy way. I can see your collarbones and not in a good way. What is going on?'' Paige said and I sigh.

''Nothing.'' I lied.

''Em, don't lie to me please. I can tell something is bothering you that's when you shut me out. Like that night you talked about our future and I was bit surprised but you ran out of the room before I can tell you my answer.'' Paige said.

''When Nate started to talk about my body and weight it made me not like my body. He said he didn't want a fat wife and I should start losing weight.'' I said.

''Oh I remember that day. Em, you are perfect to me in every way. Even if you gain fifty pounds or more I will still love you and I won't leave you, because I love you for who you are. I didn't get with you only because of your looks or your body. You should feel comfortable in your body and don't listen to anyone who tells how a prefect body should look. If you want to change do it because you want to, don't do it to please someone else in real life we can't please everyone.'' Paige said.

''How do you know what to say.'' I said.

''My mom always taught me how to love myself even I have those days I hate how my body look.'' Paige said and I nod.

''So you really didn't freak out, what I said that night?'' I said.

''Freaked out not really. I was really surprised you said that and you really felt like that, it took my brain a while to form the words I really wanted to say.'' Paige said.

''Thought you wouldn't feel the same.'' I said.

''We have time to make memories.'' Paige said and I nod.

Paige wanted to skate again before we left but I didn't want to. But she didn't wanted to go skate alone then she gave me the puppy eyes and I gave in. We start to skate again but I'm holding onto to Paige for dear life.

''Em, let go so you can learn how to skate.'' Paige said.

''No I won't let go.'' I said and she starts to laugh.

''Not funny.'' I said.

''It is funny to me but you are cute when scare of skating.'' Paige said.

Later we went back home and we cuddle on the bed together. But we start to kiss and I pull Paige on top of me then she starts to kiss my neck down to my jaw. I slide my hands under her shirt, I close my eyes while she keep kissing my neck. Then I start to kiss her neck and I feel her hands under my shirt.

''Wait.'' I said.

''Yeah?'' Paige said.

''I want you to be my first but I'm not ready.'' I said.

''We don't have to do it tonight and we can do it when you are ready.'' Paige said and we kiss on the lips again.

''Paige, do you want to go on a date with me?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' Paige said and we smile.


	8. This Could Be Heartbreak

_Emily's POV_

Paige and I we never been to the Statue of Liberty but we did talked about it yesterday. So I thought it would be cool for our second date we would go to there. And we are going there today I really hope she will like it. Everything what Paige said last night it really showed me how Paige feels for me. Jessie and Dani are sweet and always there for us, they didn't even know me but they still helped me. I owe them I just hope someday I will repay them back for what they did for me.

''Paige, are you ready?'' I asked.

''No!'' Paige yelled from the living room.

I go to the living room and she is just watching Steven Universe. She loves that show, even when they sing then Paige sings along with them. I think it's cute when she sings along to the song. Paige always watch Steven Universe even the re-run episodes she saw she would watch it again. She doesn't notice I'm watching her sing along to the song.

''I guess we're already here I guess we already know. We've all got something to fear, we've all got nowhere to go. I think you're all insane! But I guess I am too anybody would be if they were stuck on Earth with you.'' Paige sang.

''Nice singing voice. Why you lied saying you are not ready, but clearly you are ready.'' I said and she blush.

''I love this episode.'' Paige said.

''You love every episodes they show on TV.'' I said.

''Yeah that's true. But we can go now.'' Paige said.

We leave the apartment and we get on the subway. We have to get to the ferry to arrive at the Statue of Liberty. We get on the ferry and we take pictures together and we can't stop smiling.

We finally arrived at Statue of Liberty but we asked someone to take our picture. The stranger takes our picture then gives back my phone and we go inside. We didn't had enough to buy the ticket that would let go inside the statue all the way at the head to look inside. But we did go on the tour and we did learn some facts about the statue and we keep taking pictures together.

''Like the date?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I do. What made you pick here to be our second date?'' Paige said.

''I thought we can do this together being here for the first time. I always wanted to come here.'' I said.

''How are you feeling in two days we go back to Rosewood?'' Paige said.

''I'm feeling scared not sure why but mostly I feel nervous, you?'' I said.

''The same but mostly I will be happy to see my mom and grandpa but I don't know about my dad.'' Paige said.

''What you mean?'' I asked.

''My dad isn't the easy person to get along and he is so stubborn. I don't know how my mom puts up with him. Don't get me worry I love my dad but I feel I'm a disappointment to him, if I do something good he wants me to do it ten times better. I just have mixed feelings for my dad it's like I want to show him I can do something good but he won't be happy about it.'' Paige said.

''Did you ever told him how you felt?'' I asked.

''No.'' Paige said.

''Everything will be okay. We will win the case and we can start our own lives together and later on then get married.'' I said.

''I like that.'' Paige said and we kiss. We keep walking with the tour guide again we take more pictures together.

 _-Two days later-_

We made it to Rosewood but I'm really worry what will happen after today. Hanna and Toby came and I missed them so much, my parents came too but they aren't happy about me wanting to be emancipated. I see Paige talking to her mom and grandpa but I don't see Nick anywhere. Worse part Nate and his family came but I don't bother to talk to them.

We all go inside the court room then I see Nick come inside. He doesn't look happy and I look away. Tiffany starts to talk and tell the judge why Paige and I want to be emancipated and I really want to win the case. If we lose I know my parents will make me marry Nate the next day and I don't want to lose Paige at all. I don't hear what Tiffany and the other lawyer are talking about my mind is all over the place and I feel its fifty and fifty of us losing or winning. I just hope my parents will accept of me being gay one day. If we win then Paige and I can plan together for us together married later on not now. Now Tiffany is giving prove that Nate is abuse to me and how my parents are forcing me to marry him. I told her everything and I hope the judge agree.

''Where will they live?'' Judge asked.

''Paige and Emily will stay with Dani and Jessie. They will provide for them and make sure they finish high school but Paige and Emily will get a part time job. Jessie and Dani live in New York together, Jessie sometimes work late at night but Dani will make sure they have everything.'' Tiffany said.

I'm sitting next to Paige and we hold hands under the table. I whispered to her that everything will be okay and I can tell in her eyes she is scared. Hanna and Toby did tell the judge that Nate was abusive to me. But there is a problem there is a lot of evidence for me but hardly no evidence for Paige and Shawn didn't come today. Paige haven't heard from him in two days he hasn't texted or replied to our texts.

''I looked over everything and Emily Fields will be emancipated but for Paige McCullers won't be emancipated. Paige will go back home with her parents starting today. Jessie O'Brien and Dani Kano go anywhere near Paige McCullers or any contact with her then you two will go to jail.'' Judge said and I felt my heart sink.

''This isn't right!'' Jessie yelled.

I look at Paige her eyes form tears but she doesn't want to cry in front of everyone. I hug her so tight and kissed her cheek and she hugged me back.

''You bastard! I will do everything to make sure you will never go near of Paige anymore.'' Jessie said to Nick.

''Come near her and I will make your life a living hell.'' Nick said angry.

''Paige, can't go home with him.'' I said.

''I will talk to the judge just wait here.'' Tiffany said and she followed the judge to his office.

''I love you, Paige.'' I said.

''I love you too.'' Paige said sadly.

Nick grabbed Paige's arm and walked away with her. I start to cry and I don't let anyone touch me then my parents come up to me.

''Mom, dad I know you are angry but I love her. I like girls and I will never have feelings for a guy or marry a guy. I want to marry Paige and start a life with her together. I tried to tell you that Nate is abusive but you never really listened or believed me and Paige made me feel safe and happy.'' I said.

''Where did we go wrong?'' Mom asked.

''You didn't do anything wrong. At first I thought something was wrong with me but later on it was clear that I have feelings for girls not guys. I hope someday you and dad can accept me being gay.'' I said.

''We aren't happy about this and we don't accept you being gay.'' Mom said and that really hurt.

Mom and dad walked away and I'm hurt they feel like that. Toby and Hanna hug me and I hug them back. Later Tiffany came back and she tells us what happened.

''Nick fill for a restraining order against Dani and Jessie. And he won't change his mind about Paige being emancipated because she isn't in danger living environment.'' Tiffany said.

''What about Paige's mom? She helped Paige and gave her money for us go to New York. Maybe she can help and Paige will be safe.'' I said.

''Me and you can talk with her because if Jessie and Dani go anywhere near Nick's house or near Paige they will go to jail for a while.'' Tiffany said.

''We will think of a plan.'' Jessie said.

''We will help too.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah.'' Toby said.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

During the drive back home my parents haven't stopped yelling at each other. My grandpa tries to calm them down but it's no use my dad is a really stubborn guy with a short temper like a bomb. I wanted to cry and run away from everyone but I couldn't now I'm stuck with him but I will make sure he doesn't hurt mom and grandpa. We go inside the house and they won't stop arguing. I take my grandpa to the kitchen and I make him lunch then I sit down next to him and we talk.

''Paige, go to your room and pack your clothes.'' Dad said.

''Why?'' I said.

''Just do it!'' He yelled with so much anger.

I didn't say anything back I just go to my room and I start to pack my stuff. I sit on the bed and I start to cry then mom came in the room then she hugged me.

''Everything will be okay. I will divorce your father then we will leave this town and live somewhere else.'' Mom said.

''Where is dad taking me?'' I asked.

''I don't know, but stay here and I will go find out.'' Mom said and I nod.

''I love you mom and I missed you so much.'' I said.

''I missed you too and never forget that we love you.'' Mom said and she left my room.

I hear them fighting again and I hear everything what they are saying.

''I paid the judge so Paige will lose the case and I don't care about that Emily girl. I never liked Jessie.'' Dad said.

''Where are you taking Paige?'' Mom asked.

''I will tell you when I come back.'' Dad said.

''Why are you doing this? I'm so angry at you and the judge.'' Mom said.

''I'm doing what is best for Paige.'' Dad said.

Dad came back to my room and we leave the house together. We get in the car and he starts to drive away and I see my mom trying to catch up but it was too late. I look at him and he is still angry at everything.

''Where are we going?'' I asked.

''You will be cure.'' Dad said.

''Dad, are you taking me to a straight camp?'' I asked.

''Yes and will cure you and you will be normal.'' Dad said.

''It's not an illness and nothing in world is normal. Dad I still can do everything what straight couple can do.'' I said.

He smacked across the face and I touch my cheek. Tears start to go down my face now I'm scare to be around him.

''You will do what I say and you will be cured.'' Dad said and I didn't say anything else.

Not sure how long was the drive but we are in the middle of nowhere. He dragged me out of the car and we go inside the building and my heart is beating fast. Then a creepy middle aged guy come towards us.

''My name is Josh and I'm the owner of the camp.'' Josh said.

''I'm Nick McCullers and we talked over the phone last night.'' Dad said.

''Yes I remember and this must be Paige.'' Josh said.

''Yes. I want you to cure my daughter.'' Dad said.

''Don't worry we will cure your daughter and she won't live in sin no more.'' Josh said.

''Dad don't do this please.'' I plead.

''Paige I will come back to pick you up in two months.'' Dad said.

''I will never forgive you for this.'' I said and he just walks away.

Josh gave me the tour of the camp and it feels like hell. Then he show me my room and gave me my uniform that I will have to wear every day. I see other people and I will have my room.

''Tomorrow morning we will have bible study then therapy.'' Josh said.

''I don't want to be here.'' I said.

''That isn't your choice and your father already agree to the terms. Meaning we will do what is necessary.'' Josh said and he left my room.

I look out the window the camp is really far away from everything. Even if I tried to run away from here I would get lost in the woods. But it won't stop because I will try to run away from here.

''Paige?'' I hear someone says and it's Shawn.

We hug each other tight.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked and we break from the hug.

''My parents caught me kissing Harry. They sent me here so I can be cured.'' Shawn said.

''My dad wants me to be cured too. What are those marks on the side of your head?'' I asked.

''Electric shock therapy. They think by being electrocuted it will go away.'' Shawn said and I see other bruises on his arms and neck.

''We will break out from here.'' I whispered to him.

''We will but we have be too careful because they are really cruel.'' Shawn said.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''Tomorrow you will find out.'' Shawn said sadly.


	9. The Only Thing That Sets Us Apart

_Paige's POV_

This morning I had my first experience being here in straight camp. But it feels like hell and I'm being punished and being here I'm scared out of my mind. They teach girls their roles in life and in house hold basically they are telling us the husband is always right. I miss my mom, grandpa friends and Emily a lot, I sigh because I don't know what else they will do to me. I didn't like bible study because their views in life is beyond messed up. I'm still angry at my dad for what he did and I did meant it I will never forgive him long as I live.

But the day isn't over yet because there is a lot to do here. Right now I feel like crap and I'm starting to feel worthless. Every Sunday we will have mass and I hate it so much. I really hate Josh and he creep me out. The other co-workers take me to a room and my heart is beating fast like a drum. I see Josh talking to other people. They forced me to sit down and they quickly tied my wrists and legs to the chair and I try to break free.

''What are you doing here to us is wrong!'' I yelled at him.

''You are a fighter but you will lose the war. We are here to help people like you, because you are living in sin. You need to live in a normal life and get married to a guy and you will be saved.'' Josh said.

''Go to hell! I won't be forced to marry a guy who I don't love. I will marry a girl that I'm in love with and I don't care what you or anyone else has to say.'' I said angry.

They put the equipment on my head.

''I know you will be cured and I will make sure of it. This right here will help you not to live in sin. This is for your own good.'' Josh said.

''Let me go now.'' I said and I'm still trying to break free but I can't.

I see him pressed the button the electric shock when through my whole body and I scream. They look at me and I'm having a hard time breathing, he pressed it again and I start to scream louder.

I woke up in my room and I start to look around and my heart is still beating fast. I don't remember coming back to my room and my body feels like crap right now. I get up from my bed and I leave my room and I look around the hallways but I'm trying to find Shawn.

''Paige.'' Shawn said then he bear hugged me and I hold him tight.

We break from the hug and I tell him what happened.

''I'm scare.'' I said.

''I'm scare too. I really hate electric shock therapy because they really think that it will make us straight.'' Shawn said.

We go somewhere to talk in private.

''We have to run away from here.'' I said.

''There are cameras everywhere.'' Shawn said.

''There has to be a blind spot somewhere in this place. And Josh is really creepy and I want to kick him in the nuts so badly.'' I said and we laugh.

''Me too. But what we will do? We can easily get lost in the woods.'' Shawn said.

''I know. But I want to try and escape from here because the longer we stay I don't know what will happen to us.'' I said.

''Since I been here I already figured out the staff and Josh time schedule. No one or Josh are at the office during mass and dinner time, because they are usually with us. But Josh leaves his office in the morning to drink coffee and talk to the other staff and it takes him thirty minutes.'' Shawn said.

''Maybe we can go inside his office and find anything that will help us escape.'' I said.

''Like what?'' Shawn asked.

''We will take his car then we will leave it in the highway then from there we run on foot. Because we if take the car then the cops will chase us. When my dad came to drop me of it took about twenty minutes to reach the camp site. So if we still the car then it will be faster to run away from here. That's all I can think of for now.'' I said.

''We can try and do that. Josh owns a blue Toyota car and it has a sticker of Jesus.'' Shawn said.

We walk around to see how many blind spots we can find. So far we found four, by the bathrooms, back door of the lunch room, the electric shock therapy room and by the cleaning supplies storage room. Shawn is pretending to be straight and they believe him in his eyes I see that he is terrified. We go to the lunch room to eat because if they find out we are doing then our plan won't work.

Some people here are saying they won't be gay anymore and I don't know if I believe that. But everyone is different here and I don't know their life stories but I wish them the best. After dinner we are forced to go back to our rooms and the staff lock everyone rooms. I look out the window and its pitch black outside and I only hear are crickets. My room is on the first floor so breaking out of my room will be easy, the window is not small. So I can squeeze through the window because the window open half way. I lay on my bed and I can't sleep because I'm too scared and I start to cry.

 _-Couple days later-_

Every day since I been here Shawn and I we been having electric shock therapy. The abuse started to worse and we have bruises on our bodies, but I'm still yelling at Josh and the staff. Yesterday Josh smacked me because I wouldn't stop yelling during electric shock therapy. They teach that gay people are the worst kind of people on earth and I don't agree. They compared gay people to Jeffrey Dahmer the serial killer. Only because he is gay and killed his victims doesn't mean we are like him.

We are in mass and the pastor is talking and everyone is here Josh and his staff. They don't let anyone use the bathroom during mass and I'm sitting next to Shawn. The pastor mostly repeat the words from the bible then talked about how we will spend in hell for entirely.

These past days they haven't let us eat or drink water because they said we are being punished for our sins. Everyone here is hungry and thirsty, they took everything away from us so we won't eat or drink. Someone did pass out while ago but they refused to give her medical treatment.

After mass I go to my room to lay down and my head is feeling dizzy. I start to think about Emily and I really miss everything about her.

''Paige get up.'' One of the staff said.

''Why?'' I asked.

''Time for your chores.'' She said.

''I'm feeling tired and weak.'' I said.

''Just get up and we don't have all day.'' She said angry and I roll my eyes at her.

I follow her and she is making me clean the bathrooms and she walks away. I feel like crap and my stomach is hurting, I feel like I'm dying slow. While the girls clean the staff take the guys somewhere to make them into men. Shawn told me they are cruel and don't real care about anyone's health. Shawn is starting to look like a ghost and he hasn't got any good sleep in days.

''Paige.'' Shawn whispered.

''Shawn.'' I said and we hug.

We break from the hug.

''I got something for us.'' Shawn said.

He quickly takes out baby carrots and we start to eat it fast.

''Oh my god.'' I said and we stuff so much into our mouths.

He takes out a small bottle of water and we take turn drinking it.

''Tomorrow we will escape.'' Shawn said.

''We have to make it work tomorrow.'' I said.

''I know about we will need a distraction it will give me more time to go to his office.'' Shawn said.

''I will do it but remember do it fast because we might not get a second chance.'' I said and he nods.

They took me and Shawn to electric shock therapy rooms. I start to think about Emily again then Josh starts to hit me.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

Nick just disappear from Rosewood since he took Paige somewhere. We can't find him or Paige but Paige's mom is helping us and she doesn't even know where Paige is. I really miss her so much I just wish I would get a hint at least of where Paige is. But Hanna and Toby are helping to find her I'm happy they are helping us.

''Nick, just disappeared like a ghost.'' Dani said.

''What are we going to do?'' I asked.

''I don't know really but we won't stop and we will find her. Right now they went to police station to file a report and she will get a divorce.'' Jessie said.

''That's good she is getting a divorce.'' I said.

''You should get some rest because these past days you haven't had slept. If we find something then we will call you.'' Dani said.

''No, I won't sleep and I will help to find her.'' Emily said.

I haven't slept or ate proper meal in days. I'm really worry about Paige and I won't stop looking for her. My parents aren't talking to me and it hurts but I'm giving them space for now, I just hope it won't be forever of them being angry at me. I sigh and I sit on the park bench and I'm trying to think where Nick took Paige. It's hard to narrow it down because it can be anywhere.

''Any luck?'' Hanna asked.

''No and her father just left Rosewood.'' I said.

''Don't worry we will find her.'' Hanna said.

''When? We have been looking for days and we don't a single clue of where to look. I don't know what to do and I really want her back.'' I said sadly.

''We will keep helping you until we find her. We just have to think where he could have taken her.'' Hanna said and I start to think.

''If I was angry at my daughter for being gay, what would I do?'' I said and we start to think.

''We could ask Mona for help.'' Hanna said.

''Why, Mona?'' I asked.

''Mona, is really smart with technology.'' Hanna said.

''Let's ask her for help.'' I said.

We go to Mona's house and I explained to her everything what happened. She agreed to help us and I had no idea how smart she is.

''How you will find her?'' I asked.

''I was going to check her phone but that won't work because you have it. So I will check her father's cell phone and see where he has been these past days.'' Mona said.

''How come the cops won't do something like this?'' Hanna asked.

''They would need warrants and other stuff to access this kind of stuff.'' Mona said.

''I'm guessing someone at the police station is helping Nick.'' I said.

''Maybe, because when he is really angry it's hard for him to calm down. One time I stayed the night at Paige's house and he got so angry because Paige forgot to close the garage door. He yelled at her then broke her phone, I just thought he had a bad day at work but he seriously has anger issues.'' Mona said.

We look at the computer screen and we look at the dates and locations. We look at the date when we went to court and we see drove to his house and outside of Rosewood. Then we see an address and Mona looked it up.

''It's a straight camp that help people to be cure of being gay. And its four hours away from Rosewood.'' Mona said.

''Thank you, Mona.'' I said.

''Just make sure Paige will come back home safe.'' Mona said and I nod.

''Saying thank you is not enough but it means a lot that you helped.'' I said.

''Don't tell anyone how you got the address.'' Mona said.

''We won't tell anyone, promise.'' Hanna said and we leave.


	10. Grayscale

_Paige's POV_

Today Shawn and I we will try to escape from here. We already planned what we will do and I just hope everything will work out. My heart is beating fast, feels like I'm going to past out or something. Shawn will try to get the car key inside Josh's office while I do the distraction. Right now they are making me mop the hallways and I kicked the bucket now water is everywhere then Josh and his staff come up to me, I see Shawn quickly go inside the office.

''Why did you kick the bucket?'' Josh asked.

''I wanted to.'' I said glaring at him.

''You are making this hard for yourself.'' Josh said.

''Whatever, what are you doing here to everyone is not what right and its wrong. You are the worst kind of people on earth.'' I said angry.

The staff tried to grab my arm but I just pushed them away. I notice I'm making them angry and the plan is working they don't notice Shawn is in the office. Few seconds I see Josh coming out of the office and he nods at me, meaning he has the keys. They take me to a room and its solitude room, its small room with no windows and there's nothing in this room. They think by putting me in this will make me go crazy and give in meaning I won't like girls no more. I won't go down without a fight and I won't change for anyone. I just hope Shawn is okay.

I don't know how long I been in this room but they let me out. They make me go clean the hallways again but I'm still causing problems and I like making them angry. I'm alone in the hallway and Josh makes sure they are busy with other stuff. We really didn't plan this right we will just get the keys make sure they won't see us then we run away like hell. And we just hope we won't get caught and I really want this plan to work.

''Paige.'' Shawn whisper.

''What?'' I asked.

''They are busy right now and we can escape now.'' Josh said.

''How you will run?'' I asked three days ago they hit Shawn's legs and it hurts for him to run or even walk.

''I don't know. My body hurts like hell and I can't even power walk because it feels like a donkey kicked me.'' Shawn said.

''Okay, I will carry you and I will drive and we will be out of here.'' I said.

''You sure?'' Shawn said.

''I won't give in.'' I said.

''Me too. Josh parked his car in the front of the building.'' Shawn said and I nod.

Shawn gets on my back and I start to run out of the building. Shawn doesn't weight too much for me to carry him which is good. We reached to Josh's car and I hear the staff telling us to stop then Shawn gets off my back and I open the door. We get inside the car and we see Josh running towards us and I turn on the car, I don't know how to drive but I will try.

''Paige, hurry up!'' Shawn yelled.

''I'm trying! I don't know how to drive!" I yelled.

Shawn is telling me how to drive and I start to do what he is saying. I start to drive and trying not crash because I almost crashed into tree. I keep driving fast and we see the highway. I stop the car and we get out of the car then we try to hitch hike.

''Where we will go?'' Shawn said.

''I don't know but I won't go back home. Maybe we can go to Mona's house.'' I said.

''Yeah, let's go to Mona's house.'' Shawn said. We finally someone stopped and gave us a ride to Mona's house.

We knock on the door and Mona opened the door and she hug us. We hugged her back and I really missed her, she let us come inside and her mom cooked food for us. We told them what happened and she will let us stay here until everything is worked out.

''Your mom will come over in little bit.'' Mona's mom said and I nod.

''The food is great.'' Shawn said.

''Emily, never stopped looking for you and I can tell she really love you.'' Mona said.

''I love her too.'' I said.

''I think we should take you and Shawn to the hospital. Just to make sure your health isn't bad from the story you just told me.'' Mona's mom said.

''I don't want my dad near me.'' I said.

My mom came and I ran to her and she started to cry. She hugged me tight and I hugged her tight too because I missed her. She couldn't stop crying and kept saying she love me. We break from the hug and we told her about the camp and every detail.

''I swear I had no idea he was going to take you there. Paige, I accept you and I will never caring for you and I will always support you.'' She said.

''I hate dad and I never want to speak to him ever. I hate him that place was like hell I thought I was going to die there, they torture and made feel less like a person.'' I said.

''I promise you I will never let him hurt you again. We will move out and have our own place and I'm going to divorce him.'' She said.

I hugged my grandpa and he hugged me back. He doesn't remember me and I told him I'm his granddaughter. She will let Shawn stay with us because he doesn't want to go back to his family and I'm happy he can stay with us.

My mom took us to the hospital and Shawn has sciatica. Right now he is in pain but the nurse gave him morphine for the pain now he is feeling fine. Shawn fell asleep and I can't sleep so I'm just sitting here waiting for my mom and grandpa to come back.

''Paige!'' Emily yelled.

I stand up and she runs to me and we bear hugged each other. She starts to cry and I keep holding her.

''I really missed you.'' I said.

''I missed you too. We were going to go get you but Mona called me and told me what happened. I couldn't wait any longer I just had come to and see you.'' Emily said.

Emily kissed me and I kiss her back. I missed everything about her and I don't want to lose her.

''I never stopped looking for you.'' Emily said.

''I know and Mona told me what happened. I'm just happy to see you and everyone else.'' I said.

I tell her everything what happened and how we escaped and she hold my hands. I feel safe with her and I never felt like this before.

''How are things with you and your parents?'' I said.

''They still don't accept me and I'm staying with Hanna for a while. Her mom accept me and I'm happy she does accept me.'' Emily said.

''I love you.'' I said.

''I love you too, Paige.'' Emily said and she kissed me again.

 _-Couple days later-_

I been having trouble sleeping and I haven't slept in days. I just stay up late to kill time and if I do fall asleep isn't for long. I'm staying with my mom and grandpa in a hotel until she get a place for us to live in without my dad. My dad and Josh they saw us and they walk up to us and I stand close to my mom.

''I don't want to see you ever.'' I said angry.

''Paige, this is for your own good and being gay is a terrible sin.'' Dad said.

''I want you and this bastard to stay from Paige forever. I will protect her no matter what and she won't go back to that hell hole.'' Mom said.

''I won't accept my daughter because she is gay!'' Dad yelled with anger.

''I hate you!'' I yelled back at him.

''Come near Paige and I will make you sure you two will go to jail. Walk away or else.'' Mom said and she glare at them.

''This isn't over!'' Dad said.

''You are leading your daughter in a dangerous path.'' Josh said and he walks away with my dad.

We go back to the hotel and Shawn is having back pain and we taking care of him. Harry broke up with Shawn and is really sad but won't show it and I know he will find a better guy. I told him what happened with my dad and Josh.

''Wow your dad sucks.'' Shawn said.

''Yeah, I know. But how are you feeling.'' I said.

''My back and legs hurts when I move too fast. But the pills help ease the pain which is good.'' Shawn said and I nod.

''Mom, found a place with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Tomorrow she will check it out and hopefully we will move out of here.'' I said.

''Means a lot that she is letting me stay with you and your family.'' Shawn said.

''To her you are like a son and we don't have to hide that we are gay.'' I said and we smile.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

I'm really happy Paige is back and we have been spending time together a lot. My parents still aren't talking to me but Paige said they will come around and I should give them time.

''Hey are you okay?'' Paige asked.

''Today is my mom's birthday. This is the first birthday I don't celebrate with them and I used to buy the best cake that she would love to eat and I will get trick candles. We would have a good time but now it's different.'' I said and Paige hold me.

''I don't know what to say. But maybe you can send a birthday card and write how you feel, I guess.'' Paige said.

''Maybe but I don't think that will work.'' I said.

''You should try it but only if you want to.'' Paige said and I nod.

We are laying on the bed and we start to kiss. I get on top of her and we don't stop kissing. She starts to kiss my neck and I slide my hands under her shirt then I start to kiss her neck. I suck her pulse point then star to kiss her chest.

''Emily, oh my god I'm so sorry.'' Ashley said.

We move away from each other fast and I feel my face turning red.

''I will leave now but you two need to come downstairs, we need to talk.'' Ashley said.

She left the room and I can't believe that just happened.

''Wow, that was embarrassing.'' Paige said.

''Yeah, I'm still in shock that happened and I thought we were home alone. I really hope she won't be too mad at us.'' I said.

''We have to go downstairs.'' Paige said and I nod.

We go downstairs and Ashley is sitting down and we down in front of her. I'm nervous what she will say.

''I'm okay of you being together. But I have a rule keep the door open and no sex, I just don't want to walk in on you two. I'm not mad but don't have sex.'' Ashley said.

''We are really sorry and we got carried away. We didn't mean to disrespect you in your house.'' Paige said.

''Don't worry I'm not mad. I was a teenager before and I know how it feels to be in love, Paige can come over anytime to be with you.'' Ashley said.

''It won't happen again.'' I said.

Paige and I leave the house and I keep thinking what Paige said about the birthday card. I don't know if I should do it or not, a lot is on my mind. But we go inside a store and I bought a birthday card in case I change my mind, right now I'm clueless.

''You are going to do it?'' Paige asked.

''Maybe, I'm still thinking about it. I still care about them but I don't want them to hate me forever.'' I said.

''They won't hate you forever.'' Paige said.

''What happen if they don't accept me ever?'' I asked.

''I don't know what to tell you, to be honest.'' Paige said.

We leave the store and we go get something to eat together. I see my parents across the street but they don't see me, I just keep looking at them. I sigh and I hate this I just wish everything was simple but life isn't simple all the time. I grab a pen and start to write down how I feel. I really hope she will read it and not just throw it away.


	11. Stained Glass Eyes & Colorful Tears

_Paige's POV_

Emily is still sad about her parents not talking to her. I want to make her happy no matter what and I know when she lie saying that she is okay, deep down I know she isn't happy. I went over to Emily's house and hopefully I can talk with Pam and Wayne and right now Emily is with Hanna and went shopping.

I knocked on the door twice and Pam open the door and she glares at me. Now I'm feeling scared because of her glare but I'm doing it for Emily.

''I know I'm the very last person you want to see. But I was hoping we can talk.'' I said.

''Talk about what?'' Pam asked.

''I know you and your husband are mad. You and your husband shouldn't be mad at Emily because she likes girls. Emily is the same person that you and Wayne raised, but Emily is really sad because she feels that you and Wayne hate her.'' I said.

''When you have a child you will understand.'' Pam said.

''True, but if my kids is gay or want to have surgery to have their sex change I will still love them. Emily still cares about you and Wayne, she is the same sweet person she is. Only thing that is different is that she likes girls but everything else she is still sweet person. My mom always thought me some people do grow and change but if we really care about them then we will support them no matter what.'' I said.

''Your mother accept you being gay?'' Pam asked.

''Yes and she is okay with it. But my dad is not okay with it and he thinks that it's a terrible sin. He even sent me to straight camp and that was pure hell trust me.'' I said.

''Do you still talk with your father?'' Pam asked.

''Not anymore because what he did and I will never forgive him. I know it's hard to understand something that is different, but I think you should talk with Emily. Emily was really sad when she wasn't there with you to celebrate your birthday, she loved celebrating your birthday as a family.'' I said and she looks away.

''I will talk with my husband.'' Pam said and I nod.

''I get it.'' I said and I walk away.

I really hope Pam and Wayne will change their minds and start accepting Emily. I meet up with my mom because she wants to take out me and Emily out for lunch and grandpa will come too. But Shawn won't go because he is feeling sick, I start to get ready and mom tells me she has good news but will tell me at the restaurant.

We arrive at the restaurant and I'm sitting next to Emily and mom sits next to grandpa. We look at the menu and the waitress take our orders. I didn't tell Emily that I spoke to her mom yet.

''I found out a house for us to live in and it will be in Philly. But you will still go to school because I want you to finish high school. And we will move into the house in few days.'' Mom said.

''That is great news. Finally we can move out of the hotel room.'' I said.

''Good, we won't be apart.'' Emily said.

''Emily, you can come visit anytime you want. Where are you staying?'' Mom said.

''I'm staying with my best friend Hanna. Her mom accept me and I'm happy she does. I just wish my parents would accept me but it feels like they will never accept me.'' Emily said.

''I went over to your house to talk with your parents but your mom alone.'' I said.

''Why did you do that?'' Emily said.

''I wanted to help you. I just told her how you was feeling and I wanted to help because I can tell when you are sad even you lie.'' I said.

''You shouldn't have done that.'' Emily said.

''Why are you angry? I only talked to her and that's it.'' I said.

Emily didn't say anything and she just left and I'm clueless right now.

''When we will they take out order?'' Grandpa said.

''Grandpa, they took our orders already now we are waiting for the food. Mom I will be back just going to check up on Emily.'' I said and she nods.

I follow Emily and she just keeps walking away from me.

''Emily, wait. Tell me what is wrong?'' I said.

''Why you didn't tell me?'' Emily said.

''I just told you now. Emily, I wanted to see you happy and you was really sad when you didn't celebrate your mom's birthday together. We only talked and that's it and she didn't even let me inside the house. I just wanted to help because what happened with my dad I didn't wanted to happen to you. I was only trying to help.'' I said.

''You could have told me before to talk with them.'' Emily said.

''I'm still confused why you are angry with me.'' I said.

''I'm not angry just little bit mad at you.'' Emily said.

''Still don't get it.'' I said.

''I'm sorry, I been feeling emotional lately.'' Emily said.

''You don't have to say sorry about feeling emotional. Let's go back inside and eat.'' I said.

''Yeah, that's good idea.'' Emily said and we go back to the restaurant.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

I helped Paige and her family pack their stuff and Nick is at work right now. I do feel bad for Paige because what he did to her. And I'm happy they won't live with him no more. They did had a lot to pack but it was fast because Toby and Hanna did come by to help. We all start to put the stuff in the truck and Paige hasn't talked about her dad in few days, I can tell she is angry at him. She won't forgive him and she will hold a grudge over him.

''Emily.'' Mom said.

''Mom, dad what are you doing here?'' I asked.

''Came here to talk with you.'' Dad said.

''Emily go with them and we will be at the new house.'' Paige's mom said and I nod.

My parents and I go somewhere else to talk in private and I'm feeling nervous right now. Because I don't know what they will say to me right now.

''Paige, told me that she went by the house.'' I said.

''Your father was at the store and I only spoke to Paige for little bit. Your father and I we talked about it.'' Mom said.

''And?'' I said.

''We what have been doing it was wrong. We should have never agreed to the marriage, we were stuck in our old ways. We did the same what our parents did, you told us that you weren't happy but we didn't really listen. We want to change the past for what we did but we can't do that. Paige made us realize that you are our only daughter and we should accept you.'' Dad said.

''I really felt hurt.'' I said.

''We are sorry and want to show you that we accept you dating Paige. We want to start over and hopefully you move back in whenever you are ready.'' Mom said.

''You really mean it?'' I asked.

''We do mean it. I want us to be a family again and we will prove to you that we accept you and you don't have to change.'' Mom said.

''I'm really surprised thought this was going to turn out bad.'' I said.

''We are sorry for not making you feel loved from us. Emily, you can marry anyone that you truly love and we will be okay with that.'' Mom said.

''I'm really happy that we all can start over.'' I said smiling.

We talking about everything and what we will do to move on as a family. And they do want to get to know Paige and I'm happy about that. I told them I won't move in just yet because I really want to know if they meant it, they aren't mad about not moving in right away.

After we talked I leave and meet up with Paige at her old house. I see her and nick arguing they are really yelling at each other. He still wants Paige to go back to straight camp and she won't go.

''I never want to speak or see you ever again!'' Paige yelled.

''Go to your mother who is a slut!'' Nick yelled.

''Don't ever call her that! She is a better parent then you are! I mean it I never want to see you! You are dead to me!'' Paige yelled back.

''Paige, let's go.'' I said and I grab her hand.

''Alright.'' Paige said and she sigh.

We just leave and Paige hasn't said a word since we left. We just keep walking and we hold hands.

''Are you okay?'' I said.

''I don't want to talk about me right now.'' Paige said.

''Good news, my parents accept me and us.'' I said.

''That's great and I'm happy for you. So what will happen now?'' Paige said.

''We will take it one step at a time. Then I will move back in when the time is right.'' I said.

''That's good taking it slow.'' Paige said.

''Yeah, it's a good start.'' I said and she nods.

 _-Two weeks later-_

I wake up and I look at the time and it's almost three am. I look at see a text from Shawn and I keep reading it over and over to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

 _Shawn: Paige's dad committed suicide._

 _Me: Where are you now?_

 _Shawn: At the house. Paige is in denial right now._

 _Me: I'm coming over._

 _Shawn: Paige's mom will pick you up in few mins._

I start to get ready and in a millions years I never thought he would do that to himself.


	12. Don't Shy From the Light

_Emily's POV_

Shawn is explaining to me what happened now Paige locked herself in the bathroom. She is in denial of what happened with her dad, she thinks that he is alive and he will come out of the hospital soon.

''I didn't expect that from him.'' I said.

''Me either. He shot himself in the head and left a letter to Paige, but she hasn't opened to the letter.'' Shawn said and showed him the letter and has blood on it.

''I'm guessing he wrote why in the letter.'' I said.

''Yeah, could be. But I will give the letter to Paige when she is ready.'' Shawn said.

''Just give it to her when she comes out of the bathroom. Maybe try to clean the envelope before giving it to her.'' I said.

''Will try.'' Shawn said.

I go towards the bathroom and knock on the door.

''Paige, please come out.'' I said.

''No.'' Paige said.

''Paige, come out so we can talk about this.'' I said.

''He is fine.'' Paige said and I sigh.

''Please come out so we can talk about this face to face. Please, you are not alone and we are here for you.'' I said.

''I don't want to come out.'' Paige said.

''Why?'' I said.

''I don't know.'' Paige said in a low voice.

Couple seconds later she opened the door and came out of the bathroom. Her eyes are red but she is avoiding me.

''Talk to me.'' I said.

''I don't know what to say.'' Paige said.

''He left this for you.'' Shawn said and he gave her the letter.

''You want to be alone to read it?'' I said.

''No.'' Paige said and she fold the letter in half then put it in her jeans pocket.

''Why, you won't read it?'' Shawn asked.

''He isn't dead.'' Paige said.

''Paige, you heard the cops. He shot himself in the head and he didn't make it, I know it's hard to believe it but it's true. He is not fine and he won't come back.'' Shawn said.

Paige wants to cry again but she is trying so hard not to. But she couldn't hold it any longer, tears start to go down her cheeks and she tries to talk. But we hear her voice crack and she is still trying so hard to pretend she is fine.

''Paige, don't act tough and it's okay to cry.'' I said.

We hugged her and she starts to let it out. We keep hugging her until she let go of us then Mona, Hanna and Toby came over. We told them what happened and it was hard to comfort Paige, because we didn't know what to say to her. She knows that she isn't alone and we are here for her. Paige's mom is at the morgue and her grandpa is in the kitchen drinking tea with Shawn. Shawn told him what happened but since he has Alzheimer's disease we had to explain it to him again.

''Where is Paige?'' I asked.

''Mona, is talking to her alone in upstairs.'' Hanna said.

''I feel bad for her.'' Toby said.

''We all do. Earlier she was in denial and she locked herself in the bathroom. I don't want her to feel that she is alone or that she can't come to us and talk about it.'' I said.

''She won't feel that she is alone. Everyone handle grief in different ways and we have to make sure she won't shut us out. Some people do that and start to shout everyone out.'' Toby said.

I go upstairs I see Mona and Paige still talking together. I sit next to Paige and her eyes are still red.

''I hated what he did. But now the last conversation we had was us arguing.'' Paige said sadly.

''Don't blame yourself. We didn't know he was going to do that to himself. He always loved you but he didn't express in the right way of how you wanted him too. This isn't your fault.'' Mona said.

''Mona, is right. Don't blame yourself and we are here for you and you don't have to feel alone.'' I said.

''I-I-I don't think I will be ready to go to the funeral.'' Paige said and I wasn't sure how to reply to that.

Paige's mom came back and we all stayed the night with them. Paige wasn't hardly talking to anyone or ate anything. Paige is mostly in her room with Mona and us. Paige's mom had to make phone calls to let everyone in their family know what happened.

 _-Next day-_

I wake up and Paige isn't here in the bedroom. I start to look around the house and I see Paige eating breakfast alone the others are still sleeping.

''How did you sleep?'' I said.

''Once everyone fell asleep, I stood up watched TV with grandpa. My mom is still sleeping and I just made breakfast to be alone.'' Paige said.

''You should rest.'' I said and I sit next to her.

Paige stood up and starts to cook.

''What are you doing?'' I said.

''I'm making breakfast for you.'' Paige said.

''You shouldn't avoid everyone or shut anyone out. That isn't healthy to do.'' I said.

''Don't tell me what to do.'' Paige said.

''Look everyone handle grief differently but shutting everyone won't make it right. We are here for you no matter what, I'm not forcing you to do anything I just don't want you to shut me out.'' I said.

''I think you should go.'' Paige said.

''Seriously?'' I said.

She nods.

''Whatever, Paige.'' I said and left her house.

The whole town heard what happened with Paige's dad. My parents wanted to meet up so I go back to the house and they asked how Paige is doing and I told them what happened.

''Give her time and she will come around. It's very hard dealing with a death in the family, her mind isn't in the right place for now.'' Mom said.

''I don't want her to feel alone.'' I said.

''I know. She will come around just have faith in her.'' Mom said.

Mom started to make breakfast for me so we will all eat like a family. They asked questions of how I am doing and other stuff. I really missed talking to them but we are taking it one step at a time.

Later we went out as a family and I keep checking my phone. But Paige hasn't called or text me, but I will wait for her until she is ready. I just hope Paige won't do something that she will regret. My parents asked what I will do after high school and I'm just not too sure yet. There are many stuff I want to do but I have to be sure before I make a decision.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I haven't spoken to Emily in couple days. Mona has been helping me and my mom for the funeral and it will be in a few days, I'm not ready for it. I haven't read the letter that my dad wrote either and I don't feel like myself right now. I just want to hide from everyone.

''Have you spoken to Emily?'' Mona asked.

''No.'' I said.

''You should speak with her and she is worry about you.'' Mona said.

''I know, but I'm not ready to read the letter or go to the funeral.'' I said.

''You should go to be with your mom and grandpa. Are you shutting her out?'' Mona said.

''Kind of.'' I said.

''Don't do it. I told you already shutting people isn't the right thing to do, just speak with Emily when you are ready.'' Mona said.

''What if I'm not ready?'' I said.

''You will know when.'' Mona said.

In couple days it will be his funereal and I'm not sure if I should go or not. I don't know what to think anymore.

 _-Couple days later-_

I didn't go to the funeral and I'm here alone in the house. Then I hear someone knock at the door and it's Emily.

''Your mom told me you would be here.'' Emily said.

We sit outside on the porch.

''I'm sorry I have been ignoring you. I wasn't sure what to do anymore and I'm sorry how acted towards you.'' I said.

''I waited for you but until you was ready to talk. But I got worried and came over, I thought you was going to the funeral.'' Emily said.

''I'm not ready to say goodbye and I still haven't read his letter. Yeah, her was total jackass but I didn't wanted him dead.'' I said.

''I know. I think you should go to the funeral to be there for your mom and grandpa. I know you don't want to say goodbye but they need you. You are not alone and you can come to me or our friends to talk about this.'' Emily said and I look away.

''Will you come with me?'' I asked.

''You don't have to ask and yeah I will go with you.'' Emily said and we leave.

We arrived at the cemetery I couldn't go towards his tombstone. So I stayed away and watched everyone and Emily stood by my side. I start to cry and she held my hand and I can't stop crying.

''It's okay.'' Emily said.

''Death is a bitch.'' I said.

''Yeah it is.'' Emily said and we are still holding hands.

''I love you, Em.'' I said.

''I love you too, Paige. I want to spend my life with you.'' Emily said.

''Really?'' I asked and she wipe my tears away.

''I mean it I really want to spend my life with you.'' Emily said.

''I feel the same.'' I said then she hugged me and I can't stop crying.

 _ **A/N: Two more chapters and the story will end.**_


	13. Cashmere Noose

_Paige's POV_

It's been couple months since my dad passed away and it's hard. I still haven't read his letter he left because I feel I'm not ready for it maybe later on not sure. Emily and the others have been there for me but I wish everyone would stop asking how I'm feeling. I know they care about me but I hate repeating myself all the time. I went out with Emily and we went to eat at Johnny Rockets, I love their food. We ordered our food and we start to eat it and Emily loves eating onion rings.

''How is everything with your parents?'' I said and I start to eat my burger.

''It's going pretty good and we are getting along better. And I was thinking to move back in with my parents for little bit before I go away for college.'' Emily said.

''I think you should do it, since everything is going great.'' I said.

''They are okay of me dating you so that's good. I been thinking about it for couple days of moving back in.'' Emily said.

''I'm really happy for you.'' I said.

''Well there is one thing I have been thinking about.'' Emily said.

''Like?'' I asked.

''I know I don't have a ring. I love you so much and words are not enough to express how I feel about you. I don't want a life without you because I know no matter where we are we will always be together. And you mean so much to me and I want to have a life with you and only. So Paige will you marry me?'' Emily said holding the onion ring.

''Emily, I'm not a high maintenance girl. I would still marry you with a ring or no ring.'' I said and she smiled then she put in on my finger.

''I love you.'' Emily said.

''I love you, too but I'm still going to eat it because I'm still hungry.'' I said and we laughed then I ate the onion ring.

''Should we tell our families?'' Emily asked.

''Well we have to. But you think they will be okay with it?'' I said.

''To be honest I don't know. Maybe we could tell our friends first then our parents, I guess.'' Emily said.

''That could work. So when we will get married?'' I said and we start to eat again.

''When the time is right.'' Emily said.

''I'm okay with that.'' I said.

Later we go and Emily told the others we are getting married. They are happy for us then Mona and Hanna started to talk about what to wear for the wedding day.

''Whoa, slow down. We don't have that kind of money for all that stuff.'' I said.

''Don't worry, you two will still look good.'' Hanna said.

''Paige, you just can't wear jeans and shirts. At least wear something nice.'' Mona said.

''First of all I wasn't sure what to wear.'' I said.

''Don't worry because Hanna and I we will help you what to wear.'' Mona said.

''Slow down wedding planner. We still haven't agreed what day to get married and what if we want to do it at city hall?'' I said.

''You still have to look good.'' Hanna said and I start to think.

''Told you.'' Mona said.

Later I go home and I told mom and grandpa about it. They are happy for me and mom couldn't stop smiling and hugging me.

''I'm so happy about this.'' Mom said.

''You are not mad?'' I asked.

''Your dad and I got married when we got out of high school. We got a divorced and before you was born then we got married again so we can be family again. Those years your father changed a lot and so did I, but there times we wanted to leave each other but we worked it out. When you started to grow up he wanted to protect you from everything and he did love you but he didn't show it the way he had to.'' Mom said.

''I don't want that to happen to me and Emily.'' I said.

''You can't compare your love and relationship to everyone else. You and Emily are different from everyone else, if you keep comparing yourself to everyone then the relationship won't last.'' Mom said.

''I keep that in mind.'' I said.

''Your father when he first asked me to marry him, he put the ring in the cupcake. It was so cute because he was so nervous and he stuttered a lot.'' Mom said.

Mom showed me a picture of when they were teenagers and she let me keep the picture.

''I really do love Emily and I will do anything to make her happy.'' I said.

''How did it happened?'' Mom asked.

''She asked me to marry her with an onion ring, I said yes then I ate it.'' I said and mom laughed.

''So cute.'' Mom said and we smiled.

Shawn came home and I told him everything what happened. He is really happy for me then hugged me really tight.

''So happy for you and Emily.'' Shawn said smiling.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

It's been two years now and we are still engaged. We live in a small apartment in New York, the rent here in New York is too high. We are planning to move to California soon. Paige and I haven't got married because something always come up or she backs down. And she is always trying to avoid talking about marriage and I do give her space but she never agrees to anything. I'm in college and Paige is working at a fancy restaurant as pastry chef. Lately we have been arguing so much and I hate it, I just don't know what to do anymore.

''Paige, be honest with me do you even want to get married?'' I asked.

''Something your mind?'' Paige asked.

''I don't think we are on the same page anymore. Feels like you don't want get married and I don't want to force to get married when you won't be happy about it.'' I said.

''Alright, I will be honest. I'm not really to get married just yet.'' Paige said.

''Why you didn't tell me that before?'' I said.

''I know you cheated on me.'' Paige said.

''What?'' I said.

''I went your job that day when we went out with our friends. Well I heard Sabrina talking about you and here kissed and had sex.'' Paige said.

''I can explain.'' I said.

''Don't. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure to do and I didn't wanted to snap like my dad and I don't want to be like him.'' Paige said.

''I'm really sorry.'' I said.

''Don't because I don't want to hear it.'' Paige said and she starts to pack her stuff.

''Where are you going?'' I said.

''Far from you. Maybe we aren't ready to marry each other and I want space to figure what I want. Were you going to tell me?'' Paige said and she is still packing.

''I was scared to tell you.'' I said.

''Yeah sure.'' Paige said and she leave the apartment and I go after her.

''Paige, let's just talk this out.'' I plead.

''No. I never once cheated on you and I never thought you would do this, just think we aren't ready to marry each other.'' Paige said.

She gets in the cab and I start to cry.


	14. I'm Not Singing For Your XO

_-No POV-_

Three months before Emily cheated on Paige, they would argue all the time. There were arguments that was dumb and they argued about it not all arguments they wasn't dumb. They were stressed out about paying bills on time, student loans and more. They wanted to ask money from their friends and family because they wanted to do it on their own.

''Paige, did you pay the rent today?'' Emily asked.

''Yes. Now I just want to rest I had a long day at work.'' Paige said and she is laying on the bed.

''Are you really sure, you paid the rent?" Emily asked again.

''Yes! Stop asking the same question.'' Paige said angry.

''You didn't pay the rent! Because the landlord told me that we are two months behind rent! What you did with the money?!" Emily yelled.

Now Paige and Emily are angry at each other.

''I only gave him half because we had to pay other bills!'' Paige said.

''You should gave him all the money! My god, you do some really dumb stuff like all the time! You need to tell me before you do something like this.'' Emily said.

''I want to go to sleep but you are annoying me right now.'' Paige said and they glare at each other.

''You aren't perfect either. Sometimes I don't know what to do with you.'' Emily said.

''You are making me sound like I'm a kid.'' Paige said.

''Well, you do act like a kid.'' Emily said.

''I'm not a kid!'' Paige yelled.

''You act like a kid! Lately we haven't been dates or be affectionate with each other, the last time we had sex or even went out was four months ago!'' Emily yelled.

''I have been busy with work and other stuff!'' Paige yelled.

''Even on your day off you want to spend time with Shawn and Mona but not with me! When I try to be romatinc with you but you push me away and become distance.'' Emily said angry.

''I don't want to talk about this.'' Paige said and she starts to put on her hoodie.

''I want to know why you are distance with me?!'' Emily yelled.

Paige is trying really hard not to get angry. Lately she gets angry fast like how her father used to be. But she couldn't control her anger and she snapped.

''Shut up!'' Paige yelled really loud.

Paige starts to break everything, she starts to throw everything at the floor and the wall. Emily is terrified and she never seen Paige like this before, Paige would get angry but never like this. Paige blacked out and she is still breaking everything. Someone from next door called the cops because they can hear Paige's breaking stuff in the apartment. Two minutes later the cops came and arrested Paige and Emily told them what happened. Paige is still angry and she starts to talk aback to the cops and Emily let the cops take Paige away, because she thought Paige could cool down in jail. Emily looked at the apartment and it was a huge mess Paige did, Emily starts to cry and sits on the floor and she can't stop crying.

Emily called Toby and Hanna to come over and she told them what happened. Hanna and Toby are surprised that Paige snapped and destroy the apartment, they start to help Emily clean the apartment.

''What you will do? I don't feel safe that you will stay here.'' Hanna said.

''I don't know what to do. First time I see her snap like this, yeah she gets mad easily but never like this.'' Emily said.

''You can stay with me until you figure out what to do. I don't want Paige to hurt you if she will snap again.'' Toby said.

''Thanks.'' Emily said.

The next couple days Emily and Paige have been arguing even more and Paige has snapped again. Paige just started to break everything in the apartment again and Emily is scared.

''Paige, you need control your anger!'' Emily yelled.

Paige is breathing hard and she punched the wall twice.

''I'm serious! Get help to control your anger or I'm gone for good. This isn't you and you became someone else that I don't know and I'm scare.'' Emily said.

''I will try to get help.'' Paige said and she puts ice on her hand.

''It was really stupid of you punching the wall. Don't do that again of punching the wall. Tell me what's wrong.'' Emily said.

''Don't want to talk about it.'' Paige said. Later Paige started to clean and Emily went out for fresh air.

The next couple weeks Paige has become less affectionate and distance with Emily. Paige won't open up what is going on with her and Emily has looked affection from Sabrina. Emily and Sabrina have been spending more time together and she gives what Paige doesn't give to Emily.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I moved in with Shawn and he lives in Connecticut and he has been taking me to anger management. At first I didn't wanted to go but he convince why I should go and I don't want to be like my dad. I haven't spoken to Emily in couple days I could have snapped but I remember what my mom told me. My dad has hit my mom twice when he got angry but I was a baby at the time when it happened. I didn't wanted to blackout and hit Emily then I won't give myself and I would lose her forever.

''When are you going to call Emily?'' Shawn said.

''Not really yet. I feel hurt what she said but I feel that she lost her love for me.'' I said.

''Well, talk to her first before doing anything else. Just talk to clear the air out it won't hurt and tell her how you feel.'' Shawn said.

''I never thought she would cheat on me and I never once cheated on her. '' I said.

''I don't know to be honest. Yeah you two made mistakes but talk to her because she has the answers not me.'' Shawn said.

''I have been thinking about it. If I should break up or try to work it out.'' I said.

''And?'' Shawn said.

''I think we should break up to figure out what we want. But I will talk to her to let her know how I feel.'' I said.

''Good you will talk to her.'' Shawn said.

It's been almost half a month and I thought really hard to tell Emily. I just wanted to be sure about this so I won't regret it at the end and today I'm going to see Emily at the park in New York. I'm still staying with Shawn until I get my own place. I'm sitting on the bench and my heart is beating and I drinking my coffee.

''Hey.'' Emily said.

''Hey.'' I said and she sits down next to me.

''How are you?'' Emily said.

''Been feeling a lot of emotions lately, you?'' I said.

''Same. I'm really sorry that I cheated on you and I wanted to tell you but I was scare.'' Emily said and I sigh.

''That day when I left, I didn't wanted to black out. When my dad used to black out he would hit my mom and I didn't wanted that to happen to you. I didn't wanted to hit you and become like him.'' I said.

''Where are you staying? Paige, when you snapped I really got scared and I didn't know what to do and I hope you are not angry that the cops took you away.'' Emily said.

''I was angry at first but I would have done the same thing. But I'm staying with Shawn in Connecticut until I get my own place and I'm taking anger management classes.'' I said.

''You are not moving back in?'' Emily said.

''No. I still feel hurt of cheated on me and I can tell you are not safe with me because you are sitting far from me. I think we should break up to figure what we really want and I still care for you. But we need to be apart from each other.'' I said.

''What you expected me to forgive you?'' Emily said.

''No. And I don't forgive for cheating on me and I never had the thought of cheating on you. I still want you to be in my life but we can be friends for now because I don't know what will happen in the future with us. I lost my trust with you and I don't want to be in a relationship where I don't trust my girlfriend.'' I said.

''I'm really sorry that I hurt you. You stopped being affectionate and distance, it made me feel that I wasn't enough for you. You could have told me what was going on with you but you didn't.'' Emily said.

''I'm sorry too. I was letting anger think for me that I didn't see I was hurting you. But I think it's for the best that we break up.'' I said.

''I want us to work it out.'' Emily said.

''Sorry Emily.'' I said.

''You hardly don't say my full name.'' Emily said.

''I know.'' I said.

''You sure about this?'' Emily said.

''Yeah.'' I said and I walk away.

Couple days later Hanna and Toby kept calling and texting me but I just ignore it. I'm still staying with Shawn and I told him what happened and she is surprised about it. Emily and I we haven't spoken to each other since that day at the park, I still care for her but I just think we should just be friends. I'm still going to my anger management classes and its helping so far. I told my mom about everything and she is sad that I broke up with Emily and she didn't pressure me to take her back. Just hope that Emily and I will have a future together.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

I really feel like crap right now because I what I did to Paige and I still love her. It took couple days for me to really process everything in, I didn't know she was going to break up with me. I haven't spoken to Paige in almost three weeks now, I just know she officially moved to Connecticut and I'm living alone. I stopped talking to Sabrina because it's my fault I cheated on Paige. I really do miss Paige a lot and I called her yesterday but it went straight to voice mail. I do want to show Paige that I won't cheat again but I can't because she is ignoring me and Shawn does talk to me sometimes. I did speak with him couple days ago to ask about Paige and he told me what was going on with her. And I'm happy she is going to anger management class it will really help her.

''You are okay?'' Toby asked.

''I still feel like crap.'' I said.

''Did Paige ever hit you, when she got angry?'' Toby asked.

''No, she never hit me once. She mostly broke everything in the apartment until she ran out of energy.'' I said.

''Good she never hit you. You do you really want to get back together with her?'' Toby said.

''I still love her but she broke up with me. She wanted us to be apart so we can figure out what we really want and she doesn't trust me if we were dating now.'' I said.

''Maybe she is right. You cheated on Paige for a reason and maybe she wants you to figure out, do you want to be with her or someone else? You should figure that out before getting into the next relationship.'' Toby said and I sigh.

''I should give her more space?'' I asked.

''You know the answer.'' Toby said.

''Feels like I don't know.'' I said.

 ** _-Four years later-_**

During the past four years everything changed and I got my dream job. But Paige and I we are just friends but we did spend time together as friends and it felt awkward at first. I was dating but it wasn't anything serious and I'm still in love with Paige. Tonight is thanksgiving and Hanna is having a party at her place, I'm helping her set the table and Toby is watching the football game.

''Em, I invited Paige and I hope you are okay with that.'' Hanna said.

''It's okay and I'm not mad. I really miss her and I hope tonight we can fix our problems and get back together. As friends we hardly didn't see each other a lot so we couldn't talk about us.'' I said.

''Hope you two will work it out.'' Hanna said.

''Me too.'' I said.

People started to come and I don't see Paige, I really hope she didn't change her mind of not to come. Just hope Paige will give me a chance to prove that I love her and she can be stubborn sometimes which I hate. I start to drink wine and I keep looking at the door and I don't see Paige and its almost eight clock. I keep drinking and it's my third cup then I see Paige with someone else.

''Hi, Paige.'' I said.

''Hi, Emily.'' Paige said and she hugs me then I hug her back.

We break from the hug and I smile at Paige.

''This is my girlfriend Lisa.'' Paige said and my heart just dropped.

''Girlfriend?'' I said.

''Yeah, we have been dating for almost five months now. We met at a bar and since then we have been together.'' Lisa said and I glare at her.

Lisa is not Paige's type at all and I don't know what Paige see in her. I keep drinking wine and they are talking with Toby and Hanna. I really hoped that Paige was single so we can get back together. But I won't let Lisa win Paige's heart and I'm going to win her back.

Paige is alone now is my chance to speak with her alone. I walk up to her and she just looks at me and stand close to her.

''How you been doing?'' I said.

''I'm okay and everything is going okay, you?" Paige said.

''Same. Paige I missed you so much and I want us to get back to together, I really want to show you that I won't cheat again. You mean the world to me.'' I said.

''We both messed up. What you did really hurt and I'm not like before, I won't snap and I will try to keep my cool.'' Paige said.

''Please Paige give me a second chance.'' I said.

She looks away for few seconds then looks back at me.

''You will always have a part of my heart but I'm with Lisa now.'' Paige said.

''You and Lisa don't belong together. We belong together, you know it. We good times and bad times but we should work it out and get back together. And I will prove that I won't cheat again and I swear.'' I said.

''I will always care about you no matter what. But I'm with Lisa and we can only be friends.'' Paige said.

I pulled Paige close to me and I kiss her passionately. I feel Paige's hands on my waist and she pull me close to her gently. We keep kissing and I put my hand on her right cheek. We pull away from each other and we are out of breath, we keep looking at each other.

''You still love me, because you didn't stop kissing me. A kiss like that is passionate and more.'' I said.

''I-I-I still l-l-lov um I-I-I-I have to go.'' Paige said and she walked away.

I will win her back. We sit down and eat together but Paige didn't tell her girlfriend that we kissed because if she did we would be fighting, I guess. I didn't think I just kissed Paige and it felt right but I hope she felt that again and I will do anything to win her back. I will win her trust no matter how long it takes but if only she lets me do it.

I follow Paige to the kitchen and we are alone and we just stare at each other.

''Paige, please give me a second chance and I will show you that I won't cheat again.'' I said.

''I don't want us to hurt each other.'' Paige said.

''We won't. Yeah there will be times we will argue but we won't repeat our mistakes again, give me one night to show how much you mean to me.'' I said.

''Okay one night only.'' Paige said.

''Good, and I will text you where to meet me.'' I said and Paige gave me her new phone number.

 _-Next night-_

This morning I sent a text to Paige of where to meet me and she didn't reply back, rent out a small bar/restaurant just for me and Paige to be alone. I been here drinking whiskey alone and I will wait for Paige all night because I really love her and only her.

''Sorry, I'm late traffic was really bad to get here.'' Paige said.

''Wow you look amazing.'' I said and she is wearing a black dress that shows off her shoulders and legs.

''Thank you, Shawn helped me to get ready. And you amazing yourself too.'' Paige said.

''Wait right here.'' I said.

''Sure.'' Paige said.

I quickly go to the backroom and I tell Haley Reinhart to come on stage and start to sing. Toby and Hanna helped me to get her sing for tonight and she is happy to sing tonight. I go back to Paige and we smile.

''Is everything okay? I saw you run for some reason.'' Paige said.

I see Haley get on stage.

''Paige, would you like to dance?'' I asked.

''Um sure. Are we the only two here?'' Paige said.

''Yes, only us two alone. And I really hope you will like this song.'' I said.

''This is for you Paige and Emily loves you.'' Haley said and she starts to sing.

 _Wise men say_  
 _Only fools rush in_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _Shall I stay?_  
 _Would it be a sin_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Paige and I start to slow dance and everything is going great now.

''Paige, I really missed you and I want you to give me a second chance. I don't want a life without you and with Sabrina it was a one time thing, I swear.'' I said.

''I know I hurt you too with my anger and distancing myself from you. But now I can control my anger.'' Paige said.

''I know you are with Lisa, but you and her don't belong together we do. I want us to be together again and hopefully to start a family if you want too. Paige, I love you with all my heart.'' I said.

 _Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand,_  
 _Take my whole life, too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

''Em, Lisa isn't my girlfriend.'' Paige said.

''What?'' I said.

''Lisa, is in my group of anger management. Well in the group I told them about why we broke up then I told them I came over to the dinner party, so Lisa thought it was a good idea to give you of your own taste of medicine. I said yes and we pretended to be dating to make you jealous. I told her you kissed me and she knew that was going to happen but we didn't wanted to spoil the plan that night. I was dating someone else two years ago but we did not match.'' Paige said.

''To be honest I thought you was going to to say that you two were going to get married, which I'm happy that you are single. So what this means for us?'' I asked.

 _Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand,_  
 _Take my whole life, too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

''Only because with one night we are together doesn't mean I will say yes.'' Paige said.

''I know, but I'm still going to earn your trust unless you say no to me and you will move on.'' I said.

Haley sing more love songs and we don't stop dancing.

''I love the songs she is singing.'' Paige said.

This is great and I still have a chance, Paige could have said no and walked away. But right now I don't want anything else to ruin the moment. Haley takes a break and I sit with Paige and we order food and we talk about what we did in the past four years. We sit across from each other and we share food with each other, Paige seem more relaxed since she can control her anger. We can't stop smiling each other.


	15. Diamond In A Lotus

Emily's _POV_

Shawn told me where Paige is working so I called a flower shop and had flowers delivered to Paige's work. I really hope she love the flowers I picked, I just don't want to give her gifts and think everything will be okay that easily. I need to earn her trust her back and I do want to make her feel special. Tonight I will go to Connecticut because Paige's mom is having small get together because it's her birthday and Shawn told me to come over. He does want Paige and I get back together and hopefully at the end we will get back together. Paige's family moved to Connecticut two years ago and I really hope tonight everything will go well.

Toby and Hanna will come along and it won't be a long drive, which is good. I get in the car with Toby and Hanna, I start to drive and I did get a small gift for her. I really hope Paige won't bring another fake girlfriend to the party.

''Look, it's starting to snow.'' I said.

''Really hope it won't be a snowstorm later when we go back home. So any other plans to win back, Paige?'' Toby said.

''Earlier did send her flowers to her job. Tonight hopefully we will get some alone time to be together.'' I said.

"You just work on trying to win your girl back, don't worry about anything else." Hanna said.

Later we arrived to Connecticut and Paige's mom greet us and hugged us. I gave her gift and it was a foot massager, Paige told me she wanted one last week. I don't see Paige anywhere but I see Lisa and she smiles at me, I don't smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Paige invited me so I came. Paige, told me how you have been trying to win her back. And the flower was a great idea to do the other female workers got angry." Lisa said.

"Yeah she told me the plan you two did. Are you dating someone?" I said.

"Yes and I have a girlfriend and she met Paige before. She stills loves you." Lisa said.

"Hope she will give me another chance." I said.

Paige came in with Shawn and I help them with the food. We set it up on the table, Shawn hugged me and I hug him back, we haven't seen each other forever.

"Em, thanks for the flowers you sent." Paige said.

"Your welcome. I see you put the flowers everywhere here." I said.

"I put some in my room too. But I'm really happy you came tonight and she is happy you came." Paige said and we smile.

We look outside and it's snowing, we are the only two alone in the backyard.

"Remember our second year living in New York, a blizzard happened and you hit me the face with a snowball because a kid threw one at you. You had the worse aim that day." Paige said laughing.

"That kid was annoying and he started it. I swear i didn't mean it to throw it at you, he just ran behind you and I told you to duck." I said.

It's starting to snow a lot right now, we only have on your beanies and she sweaters.

"That kid even ruined the snowman I build for you. I don't why he kept bothering me so much." I said.

"He had the biggest crush on you. He even made a bet with me that you will be his girlfriend and I said not true." Paige said and we laughed.

"Wasn't he was like eleven?" I asked and she nods.

"Yeah he was eleven. He kept bothering you so you would notice him, I told him that you don't like boys." Paige said.

"Even thinking about it he is annoying." I said and we laugh together.

I look at my phone I got a text from my parents and other friends. I felt a snowball hit me in the chest and leg, Paige is laughing.

"Why you did that?" I said.

"Pay back for hitting me in the face with the snowball." Paige said.

"This means war." I said.

"Bring it on." Paige said smiling.

We both start to make snowballs and throw it at each other. We laugh together while throwing snowballs at each other, we don't stop and this moment is amazing. I was tying to hit Paige in the ass with the snowball but she moved out the way fast. We start to breath hard and we stop for a moment, I waked closer to Paige and face is red. I pull her close to me and she puts her arms around me, we look into each other's eyes without saying a word.

I kiss her and she doesn't stop me. I put my hand her cheek, she bites my bottom lip and I slide my hands under her sweater. I suck her bottom lip and she lets out a soft moan. I missed everything about her and I love her so much, we stop kissing and we look at each other.

"I really want you back. I swear I won't cheat on you again, I hope you give me a second chance. I don't want a life without you, I mean it when I tell you that I love you. When you became distance thought you was falling out of love with me." I said.

"When you cheated on me I felt insecure. Felt like I wasn't good enough for you because you can have anyone in the world and thought why you would want me." Paige said.

"I want you and only you. I fucked up and I didn't think about how it would hurt you, if I can change the past I would never cheat on you. Even those years we spent apart and hardly seeing each other my love for you never stopped. I don't want to force you into being with me if you really don't want to be with me. I stopped talking to Sabrina when we broke up." I said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought I was doing the right thing bottling everything inside and not tell you, I was scared to let out my anger. I didn't want to become like him. I'm scared if I mess up again you will cheat again." Paige said.

"I swear on my life that I will never cheat on you. I love you, Paige McCullers." I said and she kissed me.

"I love you too." Paige said and we smile.

We go back inside but we go to her and we put on dry clothes and I lay on her bed. She lay down next to me and we look at each other then I play with her hair.

"Your face isn't red no more." I said.

"Good but I'm freezing cold right now." Paige said.

"Paige, would you be my girlfriend again?" I asked

Paige kissed my cheek.

"Yes." Paige said and we don't stop smiling.

We just stayed in the room all night talking. Hanna and Toby slept in the other room, a blizzard is happening but I'm with Paige and I'm so happy right now. I cover us with the covers and we just hold each other.

-Couple months later-

Right now I'm meeting with Paige's mom and I want to ask Paige to marry me. I already know how to ask her but I want to ask her blessings.

"I want to ask Paige to marry me and I want your blessings." I said.

"You have my blessings. When I found out when you cheated on Paige it broke my heart to see my daughter hurt. Paige told me everything what you been doing and how you been making her feel special. Just promise me one thing." She said.

"What is it?" I said.

"Don't hurt her again." She said.

"I won't hurt her again, I swear." I said.

"I believe you and you can marry her. when you will ask her?" She said.

"On New Year's Eve, I will ask her and I got the ring." I said and I show her the ring.

"She will love it." She said smiling.

 **-New Years Eve-**

I took Paige to New York to see the ball drop and in few seconds the new year will begin. My heart beating fast and my hands are sweating, I'm super nervous.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"I'm okay." I said.

"You're acting strange." Paige said.

"I'm fine, trust me. Just waiting for the ball to drop and I'm really cold." I said.

"We didn't had to come here. We can go home now." Paige said.

"Not yet." I said.

While back Paige said it would be romantic to get asked for marriage here for the New Year, we always saw the couples on the TV. I hold the ring box in my hand, we start to count the new year will start in ten seconds.

I get down on one knee and I take out the ring box, I feel everyone eyes on us.

"Paige, I love you so much and words aren't enough to express how I feel for you. We been through so much together and I want us to keep being together for many years until our last breath. I don't want to start over with someone or be with anyone else, when we weren't together I felt alone and my heart wasn't the same. I love everything about you and I love your big brown eyes. Paige McCullers will you marry me?" I said and I bite my bottom lip.

"Yes, I will marry you." Paige said and I put the ring on her finger.

She help me stand up and we start to kiss.

"I don't want to wait. Let's go to the city hall and get married and we use the money for the honeymoon." Paige said.

"You sure? I wouldn't mind doing that." I said.

"I'm really sure. What do you want?" Paige said.

"Long as we are together I'm happy. I like your idea and let's do it now. For our honeymoon let's go to Ibiza." I said and we kiss again.

"That will be awesome." Paige said and she hugged me.

"Best night ever." I said and I kiss her.

* * *

 ** _Couple years later_**

 _Paige's POV_

I'm still married to Emily and I don't have any regrets of giving her a second chance. We do argue sometimes but we work it out and she hasn't cheated on me again. We have two kids together, Dean is sixteen and Marc is eight years old. Marc has Down syndrome and it's hard for him to make friends and he gets bullied, Dean always defend his little brother. Marc likes to play alone because he doesn't want to get hurt and it breaks my heart seeing him sad.

Emily and I go to Marc's room and he is playing alone and Dean went out with his friends. We sit next to him and he is sad.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''Why they don't like me?'' Marc said sadly.

Emily and hold his hand.

''You will make a friend it takes time. Those people don't know how a great kid you are, but i promise you will never feel alone because you have us. You have your brother Dean and he likes spending time with you.'' Emily said.

''I want friends my age. I hate school they make fun of me and I don't want to go to school on Monday.'' Marc said crying and we hug him.

''Okay you can stay home on Monday. But we will talk to your teachers about it so no one will bully you. Marc, you are a great kid and never let anyone tell you what you can't do. Just prove them wrong and show them what you can do.'' I said and he nods.

''What do you want for your birthday?'' Emily said.

''A puppy.'' Marc said.

''How about we go get a happy meal and we go to the park?'' Emily said and he smiles.

He loves to play in the jungle gym and loves to get on the swings. We leave the house and went to get something to eat first, then we went to the park. Emily starts to push Marc on the swing and he starts to smile and I watch them having a good time. Other parents look at him different and it hurts his feelings.

''Hey! Move along or I will give you a black eye.'' I said to them.

''Rude.'' Stranger said.

''Rude is that you are doing, looking at my kid like he is a wild animal.'' I said.

I walk towards the stranger but Emily stopped me and the stranger just walked away.

''Paige, calm down. I don't want you to get arrested.'' Emily said.

''I'm sorry. I just got mad of how they look at him.'' I said and we go home.

Later Dean starts to play video games with Marc, they love playing racing games and super Mario games together.

 _ **-Next day-**_

"Mom, I got in trouble again and I got suspended." Dean said and he has a bloody lip.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some older kids were teasing Marc, so I hit them. Grandpa said I have to defend my brother." Dean said and give him ice to put on his left eye.

"You did good for defending him. Where is Marc?" I said.

"Grandpa took Marc shopping." Dean said.

"For?" I asked and he just shrug his shoulders.

I called Emily and told her what happened and she will be home soon. Dean starts to help me pick a theme for Marc's birthday. Wayne and Pam came over with Marc and he is smiling and I haven't seen him in a long time.

"Grandpa and grandma got a puppy for me." Marc said smiling and he is holding the puppy in his arms.

"Hope you don't mind and he really wanted a puppy. Don't worry we got stuff for the puppy and Marc named him." Wayne said.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"It's Ozzy." Marc said and the puppy lick his face.

"Thanks for getting the puppy for him." I said.

Later Emily came home and her parents will stay here with us for the weekend. We all go outside and we start to have a snowball fight and Pam is showing Marc how to make a snowball. We keep playing until we get tired and Marc threw a snowball at Emily and they start to laugh. I stop playing and I run inside to the bathroom and I throw up.

"Paige?" Emily said.

"Emily, this morning I went to the hospital and I'm pregnant." I said and she hugged me.

"I'm so happy we will have another baby. Did you tell the others?" Emily said.

"I wanted to tell you first." I said and she kissed me.

We told the others and they are happy about it and I'm only four weeks pregnant. I called my mom and told her then she started to cry but she is happy.

-Next day-

Today is Marc's birthday not many kids his age came to the party. The only kids that are Hanna and Toby's kids, they live far so Marc don't see them everyday. Hanna has twins girls and Toby has a son, they get alone with Marc just great.

"I think we should put Marc in another school." Emily said.

"I don't think that will solve anything but I don't want to see him suffer. Dean, does anything to protect him and he got suspended twice this month." I said.

"I know. I don't want him to keep getting trouble all the time, so both of them will go to a different school together." Emily said.

"We will tell them tomorrow. Today I just want Marc to enjoy his day with everyone." I said and I kissed her.

We go back to the party and it's time for the kids to hit the piñata. Marc tries to hit but he missed twice on the third time he hit hard, the candies start to fall out. All the kids start to grab the candies and Marc put all the candies inside his clothes, Emily start to take pictures of everyone.

We start to sing happy birthday then he blows out the candles.

"I want to cut the cake." Marc said.

"This is how you hold the knife." Mom said and she help Marc to the knife.

He starts to cut the cake but it's uneven. Marc put frosting on Emily's face and he starts to laugh and she does the same to him. Now the kids are putting frosting on each other and seeing Marc happy is great.

"Told you he will love the power rangers theme." Emily said.

"Dean said he wouldn't like it. But Marc told me last night what theme he wants." I said.

"Mom! I got cake for you." Marc said and the piece is big.

"Thank you." Emily said and she hugged him.

Emily starts to clean his face while I eat the cake.

"I'm really happy that we are together." I said.

"I feel the same way too. I will never leave your side, love you." Emily said.

"I love you too." I said and I kiss her.

"Get a room." Dean said.

"When the party is over you will clean it." Emily said.

"Not fair." Dean said and Emily laugh.

"Just messing with you. Go feed Ozzy now." Emily said and he went to feed Ozzy.

Marc hugged me and Emily.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Best party ever. They can sleep over? They can stay in my room." Marc said.

"Yeah they can stay over." Emily said and he hugged us again.

"I will show them my power rangers toys." Marc said smiling.

"Go have fun." I said and I smile at him.

Marc went to play with the others and Emily is drinking beer.

"So we will have six more kids?" Emily said.

"Em, not funny." I said and she starts to laugh.

"Chill, it's a joke." Emily said and she is still laughing.

"It wasn't a good joke." I said and we smile.

"Come let's spend time with our friends." Emily said and we go to the living room.

 _The End_.

 _ **A/N;**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for taking the time to read the story it means a lot to me.**_


End file.
